In the Darkness We Walk Alone
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: Rin Okumura, the son of Satan, believed not much was going to get worse. Of course, he knew the demon side of his life would be worse but he never expected his human side. His past was catching up to him. Now, with a rotten human showing up and then an accident that leaves him disabled, what will he do? After all, more of his secrets will be revealed.
1. Chapter 1

_Giving nothing and everything, the son of Satan will lose what's more important._

* * *

The early morning was something that every thing in life dreaded. No one more than Rin Okumura, who woke up every hour with restless sleep the night before. His eyes were bloodshot with bags underneath, painting his exhaustion. His lips pulled back into a scowl as he sat up, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the wall. The half demon glanced over to where his brother sleeps, only to find him still so. The sound of an alarm rang through the room and he realized he woke up before his brother. That was an amazing feat, especially since he hated getting up.

The morning light was covered by gray clouds. Yukio Okumura sat up after turning off the alarm. His teal colored eyes landed on the hunch over form of the older twin. He was about to tell him to get up and change when the older one stumbled out of bed out of the room. Blinking back his surprise, Yuko stood and out his glasses on, wincing as he heard a retching sound. He quickly made his way to the bathroom to help him to calm down. By the time he got there, the retching stopped and the toilet flushed. He walked into the bathroom to find his brother brushing his teeth. He earned his signature lopsided grin. "Nii-San?"

"I'm fine, Yukio. Don't worry much. I must've eaten something bad," he responded, quickly dismissing the problem. He hated the feeling that came over him. It was the same restlessness and nauseating feeling that came over when something bad was going to happen. It always happened if it dealt with his brother, or him, or just something more. The demon knew that this was something he shouldn't look over. He just needed to keep his brother in the dark about it.

To overview everything, he had a bad feeling. He was going to have to keep his guard up because something was going to go wrong. Something that involved his younger brother and him, something that was a threat to them both.

* * *

Getting through the day seemed fairly well, the keeping an eye on his brother was thrown to hell. He only saw him once and that was during lunch. He just needed to get to his class and make sure his brother wasn't hurt in any way; only then, could he be reassured that his feeling was wrong and he was only coming down with something. Rin Okumura grew nervous as he came closer to the Cram School classroom. He knew he was early, but he didn't care. The earlier he was there, the earlier he could be reassured that his brother was okay.

"Whoa, Okumura is actually early for the first time," commented a pink haired kid named Renzou Shima. This got many looks to which he pointedly ignored. He didn't see his brother, so he sat down. _Why do I feel so anxious?_ His leg was bouncing as he glanced at the door. _My brother is an Exorcist, one of the best so he should be able to take care of himself_.

A dual color haired guy by the name of Ryuji Suguro frowned at the anxious tension coming from the half demon. They weren't really talking to him much, but slowly were they becoming friends again. So, upon seeing the overly cheerful guy be anxious and constantly throw glances at the door, he knew that he should bring up the situation. "Hey, Okumura, are you okay?"

"Ah, have you seen my brother, by any chance?" Before they could get a word in, his brother came in and they could see the tension relax upon seeing him. What was going on? They didn't question it as Rin sat down and looked away from studying his younger brother. He wasn't hurt. That was the good thing. So why did he still have an uneasy feeling? Why—?

"We have a new student joining us," announced Yukio, cutting the demon's thoughts off. Rin could see the hidden malice in his voice as he spoke about the new student joining them. Whoever this new student was, his brother wasn't fond of him. The human twin's eyes landed on his demonic twin, a warning gleaming in those eyes. "I suggest you welcome and help him, do _not_ get into fights with him. Keep your secret." The last sentence was quieter, directed towards him.

 _Thanks for singling me out, brother._ He couldn't really be too pissed off with his brother since he knew it was for the best. Just who was the guy that his brother hated the most? His question was answered when his eyes widened at the sight of the guy who walked in. _Him!_ No, that couldn't be him. Probably someone who looked like him. The hope died when their eyes locked and a sadistic smirk came to his lips. Everyone watched the interaction, their instincts screaming that they should step in before a fight happened. The expression on the human was enough to send shivers down the spines of others. There was something immensely _wrong_ with the guy. "Long time no see, _Rin_."

 _That lavender haired bastard! How was he even here? In Cram School? Why was my luck so bad that it just had to wind up with_ him _being_ here _? This bitch was not going to hurt anyone here._ Rin was seething as his hands clenched, nails digging into his fleshy palms as he glowered at the new student. This was the reason why he had a bad feeling. This bastard was just gonna make everything worse. No wonder Yukio told him to not blow his secret.

The people watched and they could tell there was bad blood between the two of them. Yukio did nothing to stop this transaction between old enemies. If things got out of hand then he would step in, but for now, he left it to Rin. "I was hoping to never see you again, you _sadistic bastard_."

"Now, now, Rin, should you really be talking? After all, how did you get into this school with your, ah, reputation?" Did this guy not know when to quit? "But no matter how hard you try, you will get expelled soon."

"Is that a threat?" he hissed, glaring up at him. He suppressed his flames as he didn't want to let his secret out just yet. Yukio pursed his lips, knowing he needed to step in but he couldn't bring himself to. "Because, it's quite a weak one, _Shiratori_. You're losing your touch, because you won't ever do anything to harm me. It doesn't matter how rich you are, or whatever trouble I get into, so listen and listen closely, harm anyone or anything, I won't be quite as kind when it comes to hurt you. I suggest you stop wasting people's time here and go sit down."

The guy known as Reiji Shiratori clicked his tongue and sat behind Rin, who bore a dark look that promised murder to the next person that speaks to him. Yukio glanced at his brother then at the new student, walking towards the demon and muttering that they'll need to speak later. He earned a stiff nod as the teacher went on explaining a few things for Shiratori before starting his lesson.

* * *

 **so, this is my first lue Exorcist fanfic, hopefully I get things right. If characters are OOC then it's for plot purposes. I enjoy feedback, so don't be shy. I will not pair anyone with anyone or anything. My main ship is RinxFloor or RinxCooking or RinxHappinessxAngst.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm actually having fun writing this. I can't find a lot of stories like this and if I do, they're all really old and unfinished. So this is something I came up with while reading a variety of fanfictions, combining the fanfictions together with my own ideas.**

* * *

 _Try to be good, try to be the hero; the cycle is constant._

* * *

The Ex-wires were at the boys dorm with the twins, the only ones who weren't there were the puppet boy and the new kid, Shiratori. Rin's tail was flicking from side-to-side with agitation. He was growling under his breath, cursing his existence as his friends watched with a mix of emotions. They didn't know whether to be amused or concerned with their friend. They've seen him mad before but usually it was gone and over, the fact that he was still infuriated after the whole ordeal said something about the guy, he did something to Rin before or during the school year. "Satan, damn you," he muttered as he plopped down. He looked up at his friends who were still staring at him. Their inquiry gazes gave him all he needed. "I don't want to talk about it. Just, be careful around the guy and never be alone. If he does anything, tell me." With that the demon left the room as a Cat Sidhe came and sat on the younger twin's lap.

 _"What's wrong with Rin?"_ He got no answer, not that he expected one since he didn't hear him like his brother could. Yukio stuck to rubbing the cat's head, looking at the others. He seemed to be a in a deep thought, sighing with an exasperated expression. "That guy used to bully anyone and everyone, he's rich so he always gets his way. That was the only way he could ever have gotten into this school. And like Rin said, be careful around him."

A small munk known as Konekomaru Miwa looked at his teacher and friend. "What happened between those two? Everyone can see that there is bad blood between them. Do you know?"

The young Exorcist rubbed his forehead, having known that that was coming. He didn't know much about it himself, but he knew enough to get a gist of things. He was there for a few of the fights, he had heard a lot of rumors on the other teen. "Well, for one, Rin was being quite on point when he called Shiratori a 'sadistic bastard'. The guy was known for cruel animal abuse. Rin would get into a lot of fights with him for either bullying someone, or he'd fight him to get him to stop hurting an animal. He'd seen so much torture because of that idiot."

They gaped at the teacher, thinking about what was just been told. Ryuji, or Bon, ran a hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. "So, basically a sadist is our new classmate. That's great." There were two girls listening to the conversation, sharing glances between the two. They knew that they would have to be with at least one of the boys. Not because of them not being able to defend themselves but because if something were to happen, there would be at least someone to help.

A blonde girl known as Shiemi Moriyama stuttered slightly to gain their attention. "Since Shiratori would most likely to be targeting Rin's friends, it would be best if at least one guy would walk with Miss Kamiki and I around. Just in case if we need help defending ourselves." They glanced between Shiemi and the other girl known as Izumo Kamiki. They could see where they were coming from.

"Shiemi is right," said Yukio, nodding as he tapped his chin with a humming thought. He was seriously considering what the girl said. Having known Shiratori for a long time, it didn't matter how strong one could be for it would be in vain to fight someone as sadistic as that guy. "I know enough about him that it would be best to be in pairs. Also, keep an eye on Rin, we all know that he had a short temper. One more thing, make sure that his secret doesn't come out."

* * *

Shiratori was humming a haunting melody under his breath as he mutilated a bird, pulling out the feathers of the pigeon. He could only think of the older Okumura twin and grinned. He was going to have fun hurting him. He couldn't wait to hear his tortured screams when he would get his hands on him. The want to hurt him was so great, he was going to have a blast. He couldn't wait to hear the agonizing screams he would hear soon in. He couldn't wait to be able to see the way his skin glistened with the crimson liquid ran down his form from the wounds that he would inflict on the demon.

His dreams were filled with Rin Okumura screaming and begging for mercy as he played with him. The sickening color of blood painted such a beautiful mural for the sadist. He loved every second of it. The morning he woke up to, he couldn't suppress the satisfying shudder that ran through his body as he had a senile sneer on his face. _Oh, Rin, you won't be able to escape me so easily._

Meanwhile, Rin was feeling terrible. He threw up twice in the middle of the night, his sleep constantly disturbed every hour. He sighed softly as he forced himself to get up and cook with Ukobach who basically gave him a look and tried scolding him. He was trying to at the older twin to stay home and not go having heard the sickening noise coming from the bathroom. He gave him a large smile. "It's okay, Ukobach. It should pass by noon. Plus, I'm sure Yukio wouldn't allow me to have a break."

The demonic chef sighed upon knowing how stubborn the kid was. The Demon Prince made his way out and up to his shared room. He had woken up way too early and was now having to wake his brother up. He treaded carefully, making his way towards his brother and poking him with his tail. The other barely stirred which caused a sigh from the elder one. "Yukio, time to wake up," he said, earning a groan. He made sure that his brother didn't have any weapons nearby and slapped him with his tail. Rin took a few cautious steps back and watched his brother shoot up with alert. "Yukio, time to get up," he repeated. "It's six."

"Shit!" His brother threw off his blankets and rushed around to get his things ready. It was quite an unusual sight. Rin almost believed that they had switched bodies for a moment. The demon twin yawned and made his way towards the door, screaming when his brother stepped on his tail by accident. The twins froze before the younger one took steps back and kept his distance for a bit. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I can't believe you woke up before me though."

"Hah?" he shrieked with an offended look. He shook his head and waved him off in a dismissive manner, making his way downstairs. He didn't feel like arguing with his brother as the feeling of nausea came back. He stumbled when he felt the room tilt as an ominous shudder ran through him. Rin stared at the next step, gripping the railing tightly. _What's going to happen? Oh, please, let this just be me falling ill._

 _"Rin!"_ Kuro's voice ripped through the silence and the Cat Sidhe came bounding up to the Demon Prince. _"Hey! I get to come with you after lunch, right? Because I want to know who the new student is!"_

At the mention of Shiratori, Rin flinched which did not go unnoticed. Kuro stared at his friend, worry and concern in his eyes. "I don't want you to. I'm sorry, Kuro, but the student is someone you should always stay away from." The demon picked up his familiar and continued on his trek to the kitchen. There he sat down and began eating his breakfast not bothering on waiting for his younger twin to come down. Like the day before, something bad was going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thought as nothing, kept to being the weapon, he's known as unimportant._

* * *

Kuro was on Rin's shoulder as the latter crossed the threshold into the class. He had noticed the sudden drop in temperature as they made their way into a thick tension. Shiratori was grinning from ear to ear as his gaze met the demon's. His attention was brought to the cat that rested in his rival's shoulders. "Well, what do we have here? Rin actually made a friend?" he teased, laughing at the dark look that was showing on his face. "Quite a beautiful specimen."

Rin growled with animosity, the snarl showing his sharp teeth. The other students took a step back at the anger that lit up their friend's face. This was not good whatsoever. "Rin," Shiemi spoke, breaking the tension. The demon turned to her and noticed the way they all seemed to be nervous, calming down.

"Oh!" Shiratori laughed at the display of affection between them. "Oh, don't tell me. You've gone soft! What happened to the demon that I've known for so long? What happened to the one who would beat anyone and anything for fun?" The reaction was just what he wanted. Apparent confusion spreading through the others as rage was overtaking calmness. "Oh, I see. You uphold a facade. You keep them in the dark so that they don't hate you."

Rin glanced at the cat seeing the anger in the animal for the lies that the human was spreading. "I never beat people for fun. I always have a reason for the things I do unlike a sadist I know." The son of Satan made his way to his seat, placing his things down as he sat with Shiemi and tapped the surface of the desk. "But if you want to continue spreading lies, I won't stop you. After all, you can only live with money, without it you're nothing."

Shima sucked in a hiss of breath, shaking his hand as if he burnt it. "Dang, you got roasted," he said, laughing loudly. He was elbowed by Bon to shut up when they noticed the expression. Shiratori was about to stomp over but was blocked by Rin. The two glared at each other before a smirk came across the sadist's face. The confusion was apparent in Rin's eyes when seeing this. The former backed down, making his way to his desk while the latter stayed in his place, watching the other with a criticizing gaze.

Kuro hissed at the human, tail rising and ears flattening upon sensing something off with such a disgusting creature. Rin placed a hand on the head of the Cat Sidhe and shook his head as a signal to not do anything. Yukio walked in at the moment sensing the tense atmosphere, his gaze traveled to the two demons in the room. "Okumura-kun, is something wrong with Kuro?"

"He feels like something bad is going to happen." Rin didn't think about his answer, earning looks of inquiries from everyone in the room as he kept trying to to calm the demon familiar. "Don't give me those looks, that's all I can tell. Just get with the lesson already." Kuro hissed at the human once more before sitting on Rin's lap and curling up to sleep.

Shiratori glared at the familiar before raising his hand. If Rin wanted to continue on teasing him, then he would be happy to oblige to the challenge being set up. "I'm sorry to bother you, Sensei, but is it okay for animals to have another animal as a pet?"

Rin's lips were pulled back into a snarl, eyes shining with hostility. The want to kill this retard was getting so great that he almost let his demonic side out. He simply forced himself to turn away from the idiot, looking at his brother to see the annoyed and unamused expression on his face. "Okay, so we'll be leaning about the different types of ghouls today," Yukio said, launching into a long winded explanation completely ignoring the teen's question. This didn't settle well with the lavender haired sadist. His gaze flicked over to Rin who wasn't even paying attention, attention settled on that ugly cat. Oh, well now he knew what to do to hurt Rin. He could see how affectionate the demon was to the cat which prompted a smirk to adorn his face. He turned back to face the chalkboard. _Just wait, Rin, I'll hit you where it hurts. Starting with that stupid cat._

The class went on without a hitch, surprisingly Rin stayed awake the entire time. He kept his attention on two people as he tried to figure out what he needed to do and how to approach the problem. Uncharacteristic of him, he knew but this was something he needed to think about. He didn't tell anyone about his past and Yukio only seen the surface. This little idiot knew more than he's worth and if he didn't tread carefully he would reveal everything. Being known as an idiot meant nothing, he knew that he had to be careful with this guy. He wasn't stupid, he was just street smart. He learned by experience not sitting and listening. He needed action. He was a different learner.

Once the class was over, the Ex-wires made their way out. Shiratori watched the demon follow the group, humming as he grinned. He made his way out, unaware of Yukio having seen the look on his face. The younger twin called Kirigakure Shura to keep an eye on his brother since someone from their past was back and he was afraid of what would happen. "Thanks, Shura. I just hope he can keep his secret this time around."

"Okumura-Sensei!" Koneko came in running, his face flushed and eyes wide. He was frightened and needed the younger twin to help. "It's Rin!" He didn't explain further, grabbing his wrist and leading him away. He led him to where the incident was being taken place.

Shiratori was holding Kuro by the scruff while Rin was trembling with rage as he was yelling at the other to leave him alone. He was holding back his flames, but he couldn't do it forever. The others were not sure what to do other than hold Rin back from attacking the human who held his familiar hostage. Yukio has never seen Rin as angry as he had been then. He couldn't do anything, he glanced at Kuro who was worried for Rin albeit being in the grasp of an animal abuser. _"Rin, please calm down."_

Rin didn't listen to the Cat Sidhe, glaring at the human. "Shiratori, leave him alone!" He watched with wide eyes as he brought out a knife, holding it to the throat of the cat. He was threatening to slit its throat and skin it like he had done to a bunny. "I'm going to kill you!" He struggled against the three people holding him back. Izumo, Shima, and Bon were really struggling to keep a grip on the demon even though he wasn't even using all

of his strength.

The guy only grinned dropping the cat and putting away the blade. Rin's response was what he wanted to hear and he finally got it. He pulled out his phone and followed up by pausing the recording. He waved the recorder with a triumphant smirk since his plan worked out quite well. "I'm glad to hear that you haven't changed your demonic ways after all this time. If you lay a finger on me, I'll gladly have you arrested." Shiratori laughed and walked away, leaving them to themselves.

Rin's friends let him go as he dropped to his knees, picking up Kuro and holding him close. _"Rin, I'm okay. Don't worry, but that guy should worry for his own life. I won't forgive him for doing that to you and me."_

"Nii-San?" Yukio stepped forward and worriedly looked at his brother. "What happened?" He earned a glare from the twin, his eyes falling downcast onto the familiar who was comforting his friend. The Demon Prince was done taking the hits, if the other pulls another stunt like he did, he would show him what a son of Satan could do not caring of the consequences. "Nii-San, please don't get into any fights. I'll see what I can do to keep him away from you. Okay?"

"Okay." His gaze remained on the cat, yet it seemed to look through the familiar. It was as if he was blind to reality, his mind somewhere else as he petted Kuro's head. His friends looked at the non-responsive teen with concern. Ryuji and Izumo were pissed off, as was his brother but his expression was overcome with worry.

* * *

Shura was being informed by the younger twin about what had been going on and of his worry for his older brother. The woman was frowning as she thought about the situation. "Just make sure ta keep them away from each other, either by missions or have him be doin' somethin' like trainin' on the roof. Either way just make sure that they're away from each other. I'll be helpin' as well by keeping an eye on that sick bastard. From what ya told me, I don' trust the guy ta be with any of the other Ex-wires alone. So during pairin' missions I will be his partner."

Yukio nodded and sighed in relief at the problem having been solved. How bad was their luck? This was just getting ridiculous! How did anyone think this was a good idea to begin with? Surely Mephisto knew of their past with the guy, so why would he put him in an exorcist class? The demon principal was going to get a lecture from the young Exorcist. He wasn't going to standby because that demon had plans for his brother. He was going to confront his guardian about this, no way was he letting this slip by. Mephisto would need some serious medical help by the end of the conversation.

 **so, this will be updated sporadically, until I get a set schedule. I am actually really excited for this story to be out. And I would love to get some feedback. Shiratori will be a main in this, he is a crucial key to a lock so expect more of him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, basically this is progressing towards what I want to happen to Rin. Of course, it'll take a little longer since I didn't expect the build up to be so long.**

* * *

 _Having no one to turn to, he let isolation be his contentment._

* * *

The night was bad, but it could always get worse. It didn't help with the fact two people were training in the forest, filled with bugs and demons. It was a spar between the two before having to set off for hunting a few demons. The entire time, Rin was growling as he trained vigorously with Shura. He was pissed off and it was quite noticeable from his movements. They were reckless and held no fluidity. He was acting like the day he fought Amaimon except without the whole demonic features. _How could he have done that? I'm not letting him touch any of my friends! He shouldn't threaten me, he wouldn't_ dare _hurt any of my friends!_

"Okumura, focus!" Shura disarmed the Knight-in-training. Her eyes glittered with disappointment at the lack of skill he was showing. She had heard what happened and really couldn't blame him; after all, if someone were to have done the same thing to her familiar, she would've killed them, except if Rin were to have done so, the Vatican would've sped up his execution day. "Okay, we'll take a break." She shot him a glare before he could argue, motioning for him to sit down. "Alright, spill. What did this asshole do?"

"Eh?" he exclaimed, trying (and failing) to feign confusion. Upon seeing the unimpressed expression that was given to him, he sighed since he knew there was no way of getting out of this situation, maybe with Yukio but never with Shura. She had a way of finding out everything and anything that scared him terribly. His shoulders drooped down, his eyes downcast. "Oh. Well, he hasn't done anything more than threaten Kuro. It's just the guy rubs me the wrong way and all I want to do is hurt him."

"Okay, just so ya know you're a terrible liar." It had been a week since the incident with Kuro and she could see past the facade he was trying to uphold. She could see the way his shoulders sagged, she could see the fading bruises and small little nicks from healing cuts on his torso. Something was going on since the way he held him up was so much different from before. "Is that guy hurtin' ya?" She watched for a reaction, something to give away the kid's secrets, but all she got was silence and a dark expression. Her eyes scanned the child of Satan, humming in thought as she tried to get an answer from the kid. "Rin, if he's hurtin' ya, ya need to say somethin' about it. We can help—"

"No, you can't!" _There it is,_ she thought, watching as he turned serious, all expression melting away. His shoulders scrunched up as he bit his lip, his hair covering his eyes. Shura never seen the teenager this way before. How could he continue to think about others before his own well-being? Actions like these always made her wonder how this kid is the son of Satan. "No one can ever help. This isn't any of your business anyway!"

Shura scowled and kicked the kid in the shoulder, pining him down as she glared straight at him. "Look, whether ya like it or not, it _is_ my business. If you're not a hundred percent, then there's no way I can train ya, no way that ya can even pass the Exorcist exam. Is that what ya want? Ta fail? Ta die? So tell me again that it isn't any of my business 'cause I would like ta hear it! I'm goin' out of my way to help ya so why don't ya just accept it?"

Rin flinched as her boot dug even further into his shoulder. He didn't accept anyone's help before since no one other than his dad and the others had tried to reach out towards him. Everyone else kept their distance or they would hurt him in any way. He had trust issues after growing up the way he did, being lied to and kept in the dark. Sure, he could defend himself from the way he grew up, but he couldn't defend himself against Shiratori. That creep was making sure he couldn't, unless he wanted any one of his friends' to get hurt. Yes, he knew that they could fend for themselves, but he knew Shiratori better than anyone else. He knew what all he could do and he would rather be the one taking hits for them than they getting hurt because of him.

He didn't know how to accept people's help. That was why he had trouble trusting people. Yes, it came off that he was an oblivious boy who trusted every stranger he met, but that wasn't the case. He grew up in a monastery, he watched as hypocrites came in and went out in town to harm others. The town was a nice small town with hot spots of danger. With the way he looked, naive and ignorant, he had run into a lot of trouble. He showed them why they shouldn't judge him for his appearance and gained enemies or had gained respect. That was the first time he was happy for being different from others. He didn't tell anyone about it, he didn't tell his dad or Yukio. He kept a secret knowing that they wouldn't understand.

Rin glanced away from the top exposed woman not wanting to make eye contact with her. "I'm not used to receiving help," he whispered, moving her foot off his shoulder. He got to his feet, his head bowed with his hair acting like a curtain to cover his eyes. "And I'm not going to accept anyone's help. I don't need your help with this."

"Rin! I'm not—" Shura's scolding was cut off when a sharp ringing noise ripped through the air. Answering it, her gaze never leaving Rin's silent form. "Alright then." She hung up, putting her phone away. "This conversation isn't over. Now, go home and get packed. We have a mission."

* * *

Returning to his hometown should've sent a feeling of nostalgia, but it only sent a wave of dread. He couldn't do this. He felt sick to his stomach, not wanting to do this, needing to get away. He glanced around the van they were using, his gaze sweeping over his friends (and Shiratori) wondering what they (not Shiratori) would think once they hear of the whispers of the residents when the see his face once again. Last time he came, it was with Shura and Yukio, and for a short time before having to race all the way to the True Cross campus.

He pulled his hood up as they made their way out of the van, ignoring the looks he received as he grabbed most of their belongings. He made his way into the monastery and placing their things down to hug the priests in greeting. "He's back! We get to have good food again!"

"Hah! Is that the only reason you're happy to see me again?" he shouted, shaking the youngest priest Izumi. He ranted at him saying how he wasn't going to make him anything to eat and that he would have to cook for himself. Izumi was begging him to feed him, that he was just joking, and asking for his forgiveness.

"Are those two always like that?" inquired Shima, his pink hair swaying in the small breeze that had picked up. He watched the oldest priest, who introduced himself as Nagatomo, have a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. From his expression they all guessed that it was normal, not to mention the fact Yukio came in and flicked both of them in the throat. His facial expression showed how he wasn't going to deal with their shit.

Yukio spoke telling Rin to go and finished unpacking the van, turning to the group and showing them which rooms that they would be staying in. The girls got Shiro Fujimoto's old room while the boys stayed in Rin and Yukio's old room.

Rin helped them before going to the kitchen. Upon seeing the empty fridge, he sighed and looked over at the priests. "I'm going to the grocery store, need anything?" He brought out a notepad and a pen, writing down what all they needed for the meal along with everything else that they wanted. "Tell Yukio where I will be, okay? I should get going before anyone decides to join me." He grabbed the money he needed and ran off at the same time as Yukio came in looking for his brother. They told him what Rin said and went to help them set up everything they needed. They spoke about how Rin and he were doing and how life had been treating them, getting a few vague answers.

The Ex-wires were with Shiratori who was looking at them. A grin on his face. "So, Rin has told you about me, I'm guessing since the way you're all acting towards me. I'm not surprised; after all, you don't know anything about that demon." He didn't say any more than that, making his way out of the room and heading to sit on the steps of the monastery. _Oh, Rin, how much longer will you keep your secrets from your friends?_ He laughed, smirking. _Are you scared?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Trying to be strong, only did they realize they were wrong._

* * *

The first night back at the monastery was tense. Everyone was either silent or in their own cliques, speaking quietly about whatever the mission was as Rin cooked their dinner. Yukio and Shura had yet to even explain anything to them, their gazes fixed on the door where the older Okumura twin had disappeared through. When he had come back from the store, he was quieter with his head bowed as he prepared the food. "Nii-San?" softly called Yukio as he made his way into the kitchen. "Are you okay?"

"Eh?" The Demon Prince looked up, his cheek had a scratch along with a few bruises across his face. He looked as if a dog had gotten ahold of him which did actually happen. His hair arms were covered with sleeves but if he were to take his shirt off, Yukio would've guessed that there were a few scratches on them too. "Oh, I got mauled by a dog on my way back from the store. I didn't hurt it since a kid came up and took control of it. I'm fine since I'm healing okay." It wasn't the entire truth, a half lie is all he could manage since he was known for such terrible lying skills. In reality, he had gotten jumped by a guy he beat up while he was still in middle school who was older than him. It was a guy from the third year of high school who decided to attack him by commanding his dog to attack him.

Yukio nodded as he sat down at the table, crossing his arms as he looked up at the cook. He knew his brother was hiding something, mostly because a dog wouldn't attack him unless there was a reason. Then again, he couldn't ever come up with a reason a dog would attack him since he had seen a lot of them act quite lovingly to the demon twin. So this just made him suspicious, although he couldn't do much about it until his brother decided to spill the beans. He mentally snorted, knowing that he wouldn't ever do that unless forced. Yukio stood and headed out to speak with Shura. He needed her help with this, especially since she could get through with Rin.

By the time everyone was asleep, Rin laid on his side staring at the others. His back was to the wall as he reviewed the day's events, grimacing one he realized that he was going to have to speak with Shura. He knew what it meant if Shura was involved with his life, hours and hours of intense interrogation, or intense training. It all depended on how she decided to solve the problem the half demon was facing. This one would be a mixture of both if he didn't spill what was going on. He would rather do both then say a word about anything. This was his business alone. At that moment, he remembered Ryuji's words before the Amaimon incident. _Don't try to do everything yourself. Don't forget you have friends!_ He couldn't help but snort at the words. The noise echoing throughout the room. He froze and listened for a few rustling of the other occupants as they shifted in their sleep. He waited with baited breath until he made sure no one was going to wake.

He quietly sighed in relief when no one did, closing his eyes as to fall asleep and to get rid of any lingering thoughts. The Demon Prince was not really looking forward to the mission in the morning. They were never informed by their teachers what exactly they were there for. Oh, well, he was just going to have to do the best he can.

* * *

"We will be lookin' for a demon known as a Look-See demon," explained Shura as she scanned the faces of the class. They were in the park where many of the sightings of the demon had been reported. They were going to be in pairs: Yukio and Rin, Shima and Konekomaru, Izumo and Shiemi, Shura and Shiratori, Ryuji with the puppet boy. They were scouting the place to see if they could find anything. "This is a middle class demon for it's quite weaker than the lowest high class. It is blind, but if ya make eye contact with the demon, ya cannot look away and have ta let someone else to kill it. If ya so much as advert yer eyes once, ya will lose yer sight and it will attack ya."

Yukio kept his attention on Rin surprised to see that he was paying his outmost attention on this. He was just hoping that this would become a habit now, not wanting to constantly repeat himself to his brother or have him question anything. He just needed him to always be aware. He glanced back to Shura who finished up the lecture. She met his gaze and an understanding passed between them. The younger Exorcist sighed, pushing his glasses up. "If you see the demon, then do not engage it. Call one of us and we'll come to your location. Again, do _not_ make eye contact with the demon."

They all nodded and the groups veered off, leaving them to go on their ways. The silence between two brothers was deafening. It weighed down on their shoulders as they scouted their side of the park. They came upon the swing set and they reminisce the pst when Shiro and them would come to it. Yukio remembered the last night Rin was fully human. It was after he lost his job at the store that he found him there moping about having lost the job even though he was trying to help the little girl known as Yui.

He sighed as he looked around, he couldn't see it at all. Rin was too busy with speaking to Kuro, his whispers too low and soft for his trained ear to hear the words being spoken. Sometimes Yukio couldn't help but envy the Cat Sidhe with how close the two were becoming while the twins were drifting apart. The stoic twin never said much about it and understood why it was happening but he just couldn't help the jealousy of his brother's ability to connect with others while he had complete trouble. He was always relying on his brother while secretly training to be an exorcist. Yes, he was more liked than Rin during their kid years but everything was changing so fast. How could he compete with his elder brother at a social life while he, himself, would be kept away from attempting it? His childhood was taken away while Rin stayed naive and ignorant. He knew he couldn't complain about it; after all, he was the one who chose to accept his adoptive father's offer when he could've just declined, but he wanted to be the strong one, to protect Rin.

His thoughts were disrupted at hearing a hiss of annoyance from the Cat Sidhe. He noticed a few thugs around his brother, and he reached for his gun. He watched the ordeal play out and would step in when he could. Rin shook the leader's hand, thanking the guy, and moved towards Yukio. The thugs left right after he turned his back. "Who were they?"

"Oh, them?" he questioned, jabbing his thumb behind him in the direction where they disappeared to. "They're a few acquaintances that I know. If you need any information on the happenings in this town, they're the ones to go to."

"But they're thugs. How do you know them?"

"Jeez, just because they're thugs doesn't mean that they're anything less than human. I met them when I was younger, accidentally wandered into their gang's territory and fought with the leader, the one who I shook hands with? Yeah, him. It ended in a draw, that was the first day I came home with three cracked knuckles and two broken fingers, and I earned his respect. I asked them about anything strange happening and found out a little bit, but if I get Shura's and your permission, I can find out more. It's best that you call everyone here, I don't want to repeat myself with this." Rin petted Kuro's head, smiling at the younger twin. Looking at him incredulously, he did as he was told. He texted them that they found out something and needed everyone present. As they waited, Rin took the liberty of texting someone before putting away the phone and started rocking his feet.

"Hey four-eyed chicken," called Shura as she made her way over to them with Shiratori and the two monks. "What's up?" Yukio shrugged as he noticed the girls and the other two boys making their way there a few seconds afterwards. "What do ya mean by that? Don't ya have information as ya said?"

Rin stood up, his eyes scanning the streets. He glanced at his phone once more before his eyes landed on someone not too far away. The others noticed this and looked in confusion. The demon didn't pay any mind to them as he flashed his fingers. Five, ten, three, six. A few seconds passed before he flashed a two. "Okay, I don't have long since I'm going to have to question a few people. The Look-See demon will only come out at night (not exactly nocturnal, but finds more prey at night) and can take forms of different nocturnal animals. From what I gathered, the blindness is temporary."

Ryuji frowned and crossed his arms, his annoyance growing. Something was being kept from them and he was wanting to know hat exactly. "And where did you get this information? Also, how did Teach not say anything about the blindness being temporary or the whole night situation? And where are you going?"

"Look, Bon, I don't have a lot of time to explain this, so don't question me. My informant has said that a gang known as the Black Cobras have a few guys who had encountered an animal here in the park and one of the members was blinded after coming across it. Then, a rivaling gang had met a different animal but this time three guys had gone blind. The first guy's incident happened two weeks ago and his blindness was relieved just yesterday. The other three, it happened last night."

A few of their eyes widened at the mention of gangs, disbelief painting a picture on their faces. He was in touched with gangs? Because of that, Shiemi couldn't help but question, "Gangs? Rin, are you involved with them? How long have you been with them?"

"No!" he snapped, before quickly recovering upon seeing the flinch that Shiemi did, adding, "I would never join them. I'm just well acquainted with them. Not to mention that anyone associated with me, and I, are under their protection. Look, I really need to go. I'll answer more questions later once I get more information. Shura, come with me."

"You're keeping more secrets?" Ryuji exclaimed, being totally pissed off with the demon. "How many more do you have? And you're taking Shura with you?" He was livid, hating secrets more than anything. How could Rin continue keep things from them?

The said demon sighed and shook his head. He didn't have any time for this, honestly hating that Bon kept trying to force his secrets out. He had secrets because some are beneficial to keep in the dark until the time was right. He had a right to keep secrets, what didn't Suguro get? "Yell at me once we get back, my guide won't wait forever for me."

Not giving them much time to comment, he grabbed Shura by the wrist and led her towards the place he had been looking at. A guy came out of the building and led them away from the streets and through a maze of alleys. "So, who's this foxy lady?" he asked, grinning and licking his lips. His eyes trailed Shura's exposed body.

"Someone who won't hesitate to kill you if you make any wrong move towards her. She's just my friend who wouldn't have let me help you if she didn't come with me. Not to mention, that she is well informed about the thing that attacked your friend." Rin's eyes held a cold look to them, one that Shura had never seen before. She guessed that it was how he acted around these guys. _So, Rin, just how much secrets do you have that we don't know about?_

* * *

 **So Rin is acquainted with gangs? Well, that's quite…expected. After all, being a hands on learner, being more street smart, he would have to have someone helping him in one way or another. Given to what I have analyzed from the show, Rin has a somewhat short attention span from his energetic personality. His ability to learn is not like the others, he needs a different method of learning. But that's off topic. This is basically building up slowly but I like it like the way it is. Better than an early thing. I don't know. Anyone have any issues with this? I feel like it may be issue filled.**

 **moreover, more Shiratori and Rin hate later on! Might slowly change to friendship but I don't know if I should.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is getting closer to the hurt/comfort portion of the story. I can't wait for y'all to read the chapter! Ah, so I have a Pre-ACT thing on Tuesday and I'm nervous for it. I am terrified hat I will end up screwing it up somehow and I'm not confident in my Mathematics and Science skills. So wish me luck**

* * *

 _Kept to himself, let his sorrows out in the dark; be alone as he retaught himself to walk._

* * *

The trio came upon what seemed to be an abandoned building on the outside, yet there were many people living in it. Shura noticed the way that Rin was completely calm, not seeming to be surprised. "So girly, what's your street name?"

"My what?" Her eyebrows were furrowed, staring at him with confusion on her face. She didn't know what he meant by that. Did everyone in a gang have a street name?

"It's Snake or Viper. Snake only when you're close to her." Rin motioned for the guy to keep going, telling him that they don't have a lot of time in being there. If he didn't want his friend to be helped then he could always leave and go visit the others that have been affected. Shura said nothing the entire time, knowing (sadly) that it would be best if Rin handled this since he was more informed about these things than she. Of course, they were going to beat the answers out of him if he didn't respond to their questions truthfully. As much as she was somewhat thankful about being helped, she was irritated with the name he used. Although, it was better than what other name he had in mind.

The boy hummed and led them inside, leading them into a maze of hallways until they came to the last room on the third floor. On their entire way there, the female of the group caught a hord of whispers about the two of them, but the main focus of the gossipers were on Rin. The boy, who had yet to even remotely give his name, knocked twice before opening the door. The leader of the gang sat by the window, speaking to a younger kid who looked to be twelve. She looked up at them and finished her sentence, her predatory gaze on the two newcomers. "Shadow, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Her lips were pulled up into a grin as she met Rin's eyes. Her attention snapped to the other girl in the room, scrunching her nose upon seeing the lack of clothing that the other wore. "I'm guessing that you're a friend of Shadow's. Let me introduce myself, I am the leader of of the Black Cobras, Venom. You can give me either your street name, real name, and if you choose not to give me one, I'll just make one for you."

"She goes by Viper," immediately responded Rin or, to them, Shadow. Upon having heard the name, Shura couldn't even think for one reason why he would be name such a thing. Did he tail them like a shadow? Or what? Just another question added to pile. "Venom, is he the guy that was attacked?" Rin nodded towards the twelve year old who was staring at the guy he knew as Shadow with awe and slight fear.

Shura puckered her lips, her amethyst irises trained on the kid who she thought was too young to be with a gang. The gang leader nodded, watching Viper's movements. She didn't trust newcomers, but tolerated them as long as they're trusted by at least one person. "A twelve year old? What is he doing in a gang? Why would he even be associated with one?"

Her question went ignored as Rin handed her the Kurikara sword, walking over to the kid. He got down on one knee in front of the child. "What's your name?"

"I haven't gotten one yet, but you can give me one, Mr. Shadow." The wide brown orbs were full of happiness at seeing him here, speaking with him. He had heard a lot of stories about him and he was so excited to be named by him. "I'm not part of their gang yet so I'll be fine with whichever name you give me."

Shura leaned against the wall, watching the scene take place. Her mind was overflowing with questions about the kid and his relation with a gang. There was no way that that kid live anywhere around the dangerous parts of town, which led to the question of what he was doing here? The kid, now known as Fallen Angel was recounting the story of what had happen. The female Knight made eye contact with Rin and frowned at having heard what he described. "Look, Kid, I wanna ta know if ya are seeing things that no one else is seeing. These things are about this big and looked ta be like flies?" Shura held her hands in a certain way to describe the size of the Coal-Tars. The kid nodded which earned a look of confusion from Venom. "Okay, so is there anything else ya want ta tell us?"

"Shadow, the creature, it looked weird. It was really scary." His bottom lip wobbled as he threw himself into Rin's arms. He described the demon to have dark skin, patches of red all over the limbs of it. From the way that he described it, they could only imagine that it was like a mixture between a humanoid scorpion.

"Okay, thank you for telling me. My friend and I will do our best to find the monster that did this. Venom, make sure to have someone around him at all times for the next two days in case for a relapse or if something happens again." Shura had never seen Rin look this way before, he seemed really mature and he didn't seem to be cracking a joke afterwards either. He bowed to the leader who thanked him and bowed back.

"Rin?" she whispered, looking at the son of Satan as they made their way to a black SUV. Rin explained that they were going to be escorted to the other side of town to meet the gang. "I wanna know why a twelve year old doin' associatin' themselves with a gang." It was a command, not a question.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, his posture tensed as he took back the Kurikara sword from her. "Kids younger than ten are associated with gangs. It's not until your thirteenth birthday do you choose to be in the gang. Many people do, but there are a few who don't. Once in a gang there's no way of backing out. If you try, you're going against the oath you make at the beginning, and you will be seen as a traitor and will be killed. That's why I didn't join one. I'm associated with multiple gangs and if I were to join one, I have to cut all connections with the others. Kids are under protection or they'll be turned away if they're not strong enough."

"And ya were one of those kids?" She noticed the way he tensed, the way his jaw clenched at the sudden question. He wasn't going to speak of it. If not now, maybe later when they will be interrogating him. "Alright so, we have three more people ta question?"

"Yes. One of them is the leader of the Renaissance gang. The other two are his followers. Artist is worse than Venom. His temper is worst than mine, so be careful with your words."

"Alright, _Shadow_." She smirked at the growl she received. Her amused face shifted into a questioning one when her mind processed the entire sentence. "And who names themselves the Renaissance? Not to mention Artist?"

Rin shuddered at the thought of the meaning behind their name. Flashes of what he had seen them do. "Let's talk about that later. You'll see what the reason was about the names."

* * *

Yuko was pacing the entire time they were in the monastery. He was worried and didn't understand the entire situation. How could his brother be associated with gangs? He tried to think back to all the fights he had been in and couldn't help but wonder what all had been from gang fights. He just couldn't imagine his overly energetic, laid back, caring brother in a gang! It was unethical! Yukio muttered as the others watched their teacher pace and mumble to himself for over an hour now. They had attempted at some conversation to get his mind off of Rin but none of it worked. They never realized how much Rin could lighten the mood with his idiotic comments and jokes. What else could they do other than wait now?

Shiratori had nothing to do but think about whatever he could; Okumura was the only thing occupying his mind. The fact that the demon was with gangs terrified the stuck up rich kid. If he were to snap and go off on him, who knew what he would do. He knew people that could probably kill him in the most gruesome ways possible.

The doors to the monastery opened up and there stood Rin and Shura. Rin was annoyed with Shura's teasing and prodding. He was answering some questions but his whole demeanor changed at the sight of his friends. He noticed his brother's wrinkled face with worry and made his way over, being his energetic self. Shura watched the ordeal and couldn't help but wonder just how easily he could switch emotions. "We found out that all four of them have somethin' in common. Shadow, would ya want ta tell them?"

 _Shadow?_ The collective question echoed throughout their minds. "You can handle it _Snake._ I have to shower and get the food ready." _Snake?_ They were completely puzzled about the names they were calling each other. They just couldn't help, but wonder what happened.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're saying that each of them became blind five minutes after breaking eye contact and they could see the true form of the Look-See demon?" Shima recapped the explanation in hopes of having heard correctly. He looked at Shura and noticed the cut on her cheek. He had noticed a fading bruise on Rin's cheek before he had rushed off to the kitchen and made a mental note to question it. The injuries were small but it should've been noticeable. The pink haired monk glanced at Yukio then back at Shura who was leaning against the wall. He had another question that needed to be answered since this was making less and less sense as the seconds went by. "Okay," he started, shifting in his position so that he could meet Shura in the eyes before continuing, "so how did you both get to actually speak with them and not get killed?"

"Rin's under their protection, so no one other than the leader of the gang (or in Rin's case gangs) can hurt him." Shura winced and placed a hand on her cheek which bore a cut and glowered at the floor. "That doesn't go for me. I pissed off some chick in the Renaissance gang and she got a good hit on me before Rin stepped in." The laugh that ripped from her throat was enough to cause them to step back at the sound of craziness. "The fear that swept through her when she realized she had hit him was the best. I've never seen anyone fear Rin as much as she did."

"Okay, but why were you calling each other 'Snake' and 'Shadow' earlier?" Izumo spoke up, pushing that one uneven bang out of her face and needing to remind herself to cut it. It was quite bothersome when it would fall into her eyes. She had cut her bangs not too long ago and it was an uneven cut so now she had to deal with it until she got the time to cut it. "I mean, it's quite weird."

"Oh, those are just our street names. Ya have ta have one ta gain entry ta a gang territory, but it has ta be confirmed by a well trusted individual. Since Rin is basically known as a Protected for so long, he made two up for me on the spot and got me entry. Viper and Snake are the ones he gave me, so yeah. Oh, Yukio, I know ya haven't known about this gang related stuff, but do ya know when Rin had started showin' signs on being associated with gangs?"

Yukio thought for a second before shaking his head, scoffing at the lack knowledge he had on his own twin brother. He glanced at the kitchen, seeing his brother setting the table. "Hey!" shouted the older of the two, poking his head out of the kitchen. "Food's ready now! Go wash up!" Rin sat down and sighed, waiting on his classmates. The priests were out doing something for the church so it was only going to be the Cram School students for the next two days. He hated it for he knew that they were going to basically torture him for information as for all the questions they had for him.

"So, Rin," started Shura as she sat down at the same time as Yukio and the other two girls, waiting for the Kyoto Trio and the other two boys. The girl's violet eyes were on him, searching for something that might be displayed on his face. Just as the others came right in did she ask her question, "How old were ya when ya first associated yerself with a gang?"

Rin glanced down at the table, his shoulders tensed as they rose and fell shakily. He was hesitant, not really wanting to answer, but he had to. "I was...eight?" He sounded unsure as he furrowed his eyebrows, thinking deeply and searching for the memory. "Yeah, I was eight. It was two days after our birthday when I had gotten into another fight with a kid. I didn't want to return home yet, so I wandered around town." His fist clenched around his chopsticks before relaxing it, although the action didn't go unnoticed. "I met a guy nicknamed Ghost and he gave me the name Shadow because I tailed him like a shadow for a good thirty minutes out of curiosity. Of course, he did warn me that he would kill me if I ever said anything to the police or a grown adult, but he was nice albeit that. His cousin runs a mafia and I've only met them twice."

"You expect us to believe that?" cried Reiji staring at the demon in disbelief. Honestly, who was he kidding? An eight year old being accepted by a gang without dying or getting hurt? That was just unrealistic! "How can a child live or not have been kidnapped by a gang by now? It's a load of bullshit!"

Rin brought out a pocket knife, the blade out as his lips were placed in between the hilt and the blade. Reiji licked his lips and looked at the food, backing down. While not being part of a gang himself, he knew what that gesture meant. Yukio frowned as he saw the knife and wondered where he got it and why he had it, chewing on his bottom lip to think. He watched as his brother used his fingers to hold the knife so he could speak. "I suggest you learn to overlook one's appearance to see a personality. I would take one look at someone and automatically fit them in a group, but I would not automatically hate them until I know their personality, the way they live and survive.

"I labeled Bon as a punk but until I saw his personality did I start judging him. I started thinking about what he was willing to do for others, for himself. How would he handle himself in a situation that involved someone getting hurt or dying? Izumo, I grouped her as a bitchy-looking person, but until I saw past the facade she upheld did I know who she really was. The same questions, I came up with the answers for her as well. Same can be said for all of you.

"Some gang members have families, they wouldn't endanger a kid's life if they wouldn't want their own siblings or family to be endangered by someone else. There are rules to follow, some gangs do not have those rules and would mercilessly slaughter anyone. Some people who aren't in gangs kill for fun, so would you automatically assume someone, who seems all nice and kind, to be a murderer? Or would you automatically assume that someone, who looks murderous and a threat, to be a murderer? Which of the two do you believe would be more likely to be the said killer? Not many people would choose the kind-looking guy to be a killer and would assume the threatening one to be the murderer, although it's quite difficult nowadays to tell one person from another. Everyone has their own certain look, some can be the way they look or they could be something else." His gaze was sharp and calculative, watching as some of their eyes drop to the plates in front of them. He could tell that their was something on their minds and he was sure it was the thing that he just told them. After all, one should never judge another by their appearance. Rin was one of those people.

He seemed to be a naive, ignorant child who would trust everyone he met, but he was always wary, letting them think they earned his trust. Until their true intentions come into the light, would he keep up the charade. He was street smart, a hands on learner. He learned to always let people drop their guard and believe him to be something he really isn't, thinking that they can manipulate him. The entire time would he be taking in every single one of your movements, calculating your words. Once it's shown that you can't be trusted, would the facade crumble to nothing and you will be left wondering what had happened to the ignorant idiot.

They nodded and ate, or picked at, the food. Their thoughts surrounding the lesson that they just got from Rin. _Rin_ lectured _them_ about something _important!_ Just who was he and what did he do to Rin? Shura seemed accepting to it, and so was Yukio but they just had trouble wrapping their minds around the fact he and gangs and mafia were all associated to each other in some way or another. "So Rin, whats with the gesture you made with the knife?" Shima's question brought attention to the knife that Rin was twirling in his hand. His gaze dropped to the blade, seeing his reflection in the clean metal that he sharpens and cares for whenever he could. He usually kept it hidden, never bringing it out unless he was alone and away from his friends and brother.

"It's a warning gesture. A knife has three gestures that mean different scenarios. Three main ones are the basic ones you learn if a gang decides to teach you. It usually depends on the weapons you use." He smiled at them, putting up the small weapon. His emotions changing to how they normally are when around his friends. Laid back and just happy.

He had learned the different gestures from an old and feared gang that had disbanded when their leader died. A knife on the lips equals a warning; a knife in the defensive position but with the sharp edge towards its wielded equals defense, or a way of not wanting to fight; a knife in the offensive position with the tip of the blade (the point) towards the victim equals a fight coming or an attempted murder. A knife or any bladed weapon speaks of multiple scenarios, of the wielder's personality and their want in the situation. A gun wielder has only one want in the situation: blood drawn, your body on the ground. A blade has ways of being overpowered, but a gun, you'd have to be trained and in close distance. When someone, who has a bond with you, points a gun towards you, they are to be treated differently. You are to hold suspicion with every move they make. You can't trust them fully for once they had pointed that gun, had you staring at the end of the barrel to face your death, and it had not been sparing or training, they've violated the bond. They want you dead either by their hand or someone else's.

The sudden thought of it caused his attention to abruptly jerk over to his brother's form. He strained their bond and even if he could somehow fix it, there would always be that scar, that loose thread, like a rope that had a loose piece that could slowly unravel and break at any moment. God, Rin loved his brother, but he couldn't help but he wary of him. He held up his guard and kept an eye on him in case he decided to try killing him again. Every time he found himself staring at the barrel of the gun, could he feel the strain in their relationship grow. The questions stopped coming but he knew one of them were going to start it up later. They had to plan to exorcise the Look-See demon, so hopefully they would leave the questioning for tomorrow, or better yet, they'll forget about it all.

Yukio watched his brother from his peripheral vision. He sighed and looked up. "Okay, we need to do something about the Look-See demon." He had to speak with his brother and see if there was something else he was hiding. He didn't care he was hiding secrets from him, but some things just needed to be revealed since he was seeming to carry a burden. "From what we gathered from Rin's...friends, we have to act tonight before anyone else falls victim to the demon."

"In two of the reports, the guys said that it was an owl. One said it looked to be a hare. The other said a sable. Three guys were together and each one saw different animals. The first guy saw the owl like the leader of the Renaissance gang. So, it would look different to us, but it might not even look like an animal."

Shura glanced at Rin who was nodding and seeming to have understood where she was coming from for he added, "So we may see its true form instead of the illusion it may use to hide itself."

"Okay, so how does it look then?" Shiemi's quiet voice made their attention turn towards her. Her eyes widened somewhat embarrassed to have said anything.

"A scorpion humanoid type thing," answered Shura. Her gaze was on the green eyed girl who was blushing in embarrassment. "It's a nasty lookin' thing. Of course, we cannot be sure on being able ta see its true form, but I know that Rin may be the only one closest ta seeing it."

* * *

 **Yeah, that happened. So Rin is slowly showing them that he is not a force to be messed with, for a lot of people actually do fear him. Some gang leaders are too scared of him because they've all seen what he can do. If y'all have any questions, I'll gladly answer them. I kind of want to add something with demons trying to take him to Gehenna, but I'm not sure. Tell me what y'all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter felt a little forced, but it's the best I could do. I'm not great at writing scenes such as this, I spent a whole hour on trying to make this flow but it was forced. Ah, yes, um, have fun. Any questions you had previously will be answered somewhat here, but it may not all be answered**

* * *

The spending the night at the park was not their idea, but Yukio decided on it. Once again the question of how Rin was related to such an uptight teacher, who is also their age, but this time they received no answer. He was just not caring to answer since he was thinking of the words that Artist had spoken to him before his departure. They were something that made no sense to him. Just how did he know?

 _Rin was pivoting on his heel to leave, but his attention was caught by Artist who had called for him. He motioned for Shura to continue on and wait for him outside. "Shadow," he said, his voice a gruff and deep tone. Rin didn't like the look on the guy's face. He didn't know what was going to be done and honestly it frightened him, albeit it not showing on his face. "I need you to listen." He didn't leave him time to answer as he started to speak once more, "I want you to kill whatever did this to my men and me. And when you do, I have an offer to make to you. Of course, that's if you choose to come back to tell me that you succeeded; I have no doubt that you won't succeed. You're strong, My Prince."_

"Rin!" Shura's call broke through his thoughts, knowing he wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He looked worried, like he knew something wasn't going to go well. She needed to speak with him soon before the whole exorcism thing. She had seen the way he seemed somewhat distant from her after Artist had spoken to him in private. She needed to know what it was that was spoken so they could help him. _"No one can ever help. ... I'm not used to receiving help."_ That was what he had said, wasn't it? A small smile came to her lips. "We'll work on that then. Kid, ya have a lot ta explain," she muttered to herself. Her gaze forward on the son of Satan, the son who never acted like a demon nor a human. He acted like a friendly and trusting puppy who would follow others like he's lost and would whine and beg for attention. Albeit that, he had a complex to help people but not receive another's help. How could the son of Satan have such a hero complex?

Rin's eyes widened, his senses extending outward as he felt a presence. It was apparent that Shura and Yukio felt it too with the way they tensed up as well. A weird clicking noise tore through the tense, silent air. They all looked at each other as an owl was there on the ground, hooting. They all saw an owl, but what Rin saw caused him to pale. It was hideous. It sickened him to see it. Rin's eyes were on the body of the Look-See demon. He had a glance at its face, it was that of a human with pure black orbs with two strips of flesh covering up the eyes. The cheekbones jutted out in a grotesque way and the jaw and forehead was covered in black scales. A scorpion tail came from its rear end. One arm held a pincher and the other a human hand. It was quite gross to hear. Just as the twelve year old said, the skin was dark like the hide of a black scorpion and it had patches of scales on the face and human hand.

The son of Satan shuddered at the appearance of the seemingly Frankenstein-look. Pressing a hand to his mouth as he looked away. It was _revolting_! He looked over at Yukio's direction to see him, lowering his aim. "It's the demon," Rin said, his eyes on the creature's body. "Don't meet its eyes!" The creature snarled at the other, lunging towards Rin who dodged it. Yukio was gripping his gun tightly as he pointed it at the demon, but it was difficult with it chasing Rin. The others were in their positions, the two Arias thinking of the demon's fatal verse.

They watched in revulsion as it shifted into its true form the middle of its chase. It was a sickening sight and Shima gagged at the true form. Rin had yet to draw the sword and it seemed that he wasn't going to any time soon unless told so by Shura. Not yet, at least. "Rin!"

"I'm fine! Just shoot the damn monster!" Rin dodged the tail that had attacked him, the pincher digging into the ground. Yukio took it as his chance to shoot at the demon as Shura called onto her Fang Belly sword technique to help slow the demon down. The two Arias started reciting a verse from one of the holy books. Kamiki and Shiemi was doing their best using their Familiars and Shiratori and Shima were glancing at each other as they protected the two Arias. Shiratori had changed somewhat, his sadistic tendencies had gone down after the treat Rin gave him before they left the monastery. The look in his eyes, that was one he never seen and would never want to see again. The growl in his voice as he threatened him was fearsome.

Many more demons came and the other Ex-wires took it upon themselves to defeat them. Shiratori helped defend Suguro as Shima helped Konekomaru. Shura and Yukio was working on the Look-See as Rin kept an eye on the others. He helped Shiemi and Kamiki.

"Rin, use your sword!" Shura shouted and noticed the grin he wore and watched as the blue light washed over the darkness of the night. She watched as the demon froze, its head whipped towards the owner of the light. The demon let out a growling sound almost as if it was speaking, causing Rin's eyes to widen and his mouth agape. His eyes narrowed, clenching his jaw, and running towards the demon, his gaze set on the body of the Look-See.

Shiratori was horrified at seeing such a thing. "He really is a demon," he whispered with wide eyes staring at the spawn of Satan. He watched the fight. Something changed, Rin stopped moving. His gaze were on the orbs of the demon. How the heck did he lose his focus and stare into its eyes? What kind of idiot did that? "Rin! Don't look away!" Rin's eyes widened at his enemy's (well, he wasn't sure if he could call him an enemy, but it was better than calling him an annoying pest) shout. _Shiratori?_ he asked himself, wondering if he had heard right. The demon twitched as it moved closer towards the spawn of Satan. Its tail shot up and made its way towards him, it's pincher curling.

Shiemi turned towards the demons when she heard Shiratori's shout. The others only glanced at their direction before going back to their fight. Shiemi watched as he stared into the eyes, frozen. "Rin!" Her shout of worry sparked curiosity in Shura and she saw the concern. The tail rose, positioned to give the finishing blow to the Demon Prince. As this occurred, Shiemi called upon her Familiar to help her friend, but—unfortunately—the demon sent switched its target and had its tail move to strike the blonde, who froze in her tracks, staring up at the pincher in fear. She was frozen, she couldn't be move in fear of her own life, closing her eyes awaiting the pain.

Rin's scream in pain echoed throughout the night. Everyone turned to him and were shocked to find out what happened. It was terrible seeing that he had been impaled in the mid back having protected Shiemi when he pushed her out of the way. They watched as his eyes slowly faded with color and focus, becoming a milky color. They watched as he screamed and burst into fire, burning the tail away and fail to the ground. They watched as Shura took it as her moment to strike the demon, and once the demon was gone she whipped around to face Rin who had yet to move. Concern overtook the anger that the woman felt as she made her way over to the teen she saw as an annoying little brother.

"Okumura," she said, kneeling down beside him. She moved his hair out of the way to see that he was unconscious. Sighing, she pulled his shirt up and noticed the exact spot it had impaled him. "Get over here!" Her shout was directed towards Yukio who could only stare at his brother's unmoving form. " _Now_!"

That kicked him into gear as he moved over to his brother. His breath hitched at seeing the wound. "His spinal cord was struck. I'm not sure if his demonic healing would be able to heal it. He'll need surgery." As he spoke, Yukio was dialing Mephisto to help them get Rin to the Exorcist hospital quickly.

"Okumura-Sensei?" Suguro's voice brought them to the students. "Will he be okay?"

His teal irises showed the uncertainty. "I'm not sure," he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Five days and no sign of waking up. Izumo was worried, she didn't outright show it, but it was the little things she did. The priests from the monastery returned to find out that the eldest twin was in a hospital having sustained injuries to the lumbar part of the spine. The doctors never seen a demon with such an injury and the surgery they performed was to make sure that the spinal cord would heal correctly. Anything that came out of it was something that they weren't sure of happening. Because of that, Rin ran a risk of being paralyzed.

Izumo couldn't forget the moment that they all heard those words come from the doctor. She couldn't forget the angered and concerned look on Yukio's and Shura's faces. She couldn't forget the way the mixture of emotions that flashed on the faces of the Kyoto trio. She couldn't forget the shock that Shiratori and Mephisto had displayed or the heart wrenching sobs that came from Shiemi who felt like it was her fault that their friend ended up the way he did. She couldn't forget those screams that came from the blonde's mouth, blaming herself and her sudden fear of dying to move out of the way in time or to even fight. She couldn't forget the way her heart stopped at hearing the chances that the energetic twin had.

It felt so _unreal_ , for the fact the Demon Prince was on a hospital bed with a IV in his arm and unsure if he would be able to run and walk, jump and climb, being his normal energetic self ever again. How could this happen? He's one of the kindest of people, always caring for others, so why did the worst things happen to _him_?

She visited him with her friend Paku who met up with her at the train station. They went to the room Rin was in to find Yukio there. Five days and he barely moved except for the bathroom and to let the nurses do what they needed. Shura basically forced him to leave the day before and go to the Cram School where he taught them and updated them on Rin's condition. He was worried, she didn't blame him. No one blamed him.

"Yukio-Sensei, how is he?" Izumo kept her voice low, her gaze set on the comatose twin. She could never figure out why he risked his own life for others. Seriously, had this guy ever been selfish before? Did this guy even know the word 'selfish' or did he not care about his life at all?

"Still asleep. The doctors say he may wake soon. If not today or tomorrow, then sometime next week." Yukio sounded terrible. His voice scratchy and barely above his normal voice, almost like a whisper. His eyes showed the fact that he had been crying recently. He slept a little, his dreams constantly showing him the Look-See impaling his brother. He kept seeing the blood pool around him, choking on his own blood; kept seeing the outcome be worse than it had been.

"He'll pull through, Yukio," said Paku with a reassuring smile. "You know how he is, he won't give up in any way." She glanced at Izumo who nodded in affirmation at her words.

After while, they bowed and made their way out to leave the brothers to themselves. They stopped at hearing the small tired groan. They whipped around to see Rin's eyes opening slowly but surely. "Rin?" whispered Yukio with hope as he stood and held the ebony haired twin's hand to let him know that he was there for him. He let a small gasp slip when he noticed the milky blue color in his brother's irises. Shiratori told him what had happened, that his brother looked the demon in the eye but he had hoped that once Shura had killed it, the temporary curse wouldn't affect his brother.

"Yu...kio?" His voice held uncertainty as he looked all over but focused on nothing. The next two questions just broke the three occupants' hearts. The tremor in his voice was foreign. "Where am I? Why can't I see?"

The brunet tightened his grip on brother's hand. "Rin, what is the last thing that you remember?" They listened to him explain about the fight he had with the Look-See and watched as he wince at the sudden memory of being stabbed in the lumbar. Upon remembering, his hand shot down to where his thigh is. He tapped it with his hand, unseeing eyes widening. "Rin?"

"I can't...I can't feel them." His breath hitched as he forced himself into a sitting position, ignoring the blooming pain in his lower back as he reached forward and pressed his hand against his legs. "I can't feel them! I can't feel my legs!"

Tears pooled in his eyes, trickling down as he started clawing at his legs just to try and bring some _feeling_ back, forcing Yukio to grasp the other hand to keep him from hurting himself. "Rin, stop. Please, don't hurt yourself!" He hugged his older brother as Paku called for a doctor to come in. Izumo watched with sadden eyes as her fellow Ex-wire sobbed against her teacher's chest, his fingers curling and gripping the fabric of his coat.

The doctors came in, telling the two girls to please leave. They spoke to Yukio telling him what he needed to know before telling him that he needed to sit away from Rin so they can look over him. Rin scrunched up his shoulders as he listened to the doctors, his lip quivering as he held back tears of sorrow. Yukio watched with a sadden expression seeing the slight fear his brother had as the doctors examined his feet. Their questions being answered with a quivering voice. Sightless eyes staring down to where his unmoving legs rested.

* * *

Once Rin was omitted from the hospital, Yukio called Mephisto to go and pick them up. The ride to the campus was silent, Rin staring right ahead as he picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "Mephisto?" Rin's quiet voice broken through the awkward silence. The demon principal gave a small yes for him to continue. "What will the Vatican do, now that I'm basically useless?"

Their expressions showed their reactions: shock, surprise, worry, and uncertainty. "I'm not sure," he answered, glancing at the younger twin. His eyes showing his hesitance, not sure of what was to come for Satan's spawn. He didn't know the answer since he hadn't told the Vatican of the...issue that the son of Satan had succumbed to. If he can't be used for the Vatican, will he be killed just because of who he is? But he couldn't be a threat in his state.

"Rin, we'll just have to wait and find out." Yukio place his hand on his brother's shoulder. "And, you're not useless. The blindness is only temporary and you will have the surgery and rehabilitation to help you walk again. You just need to heal up from the recent surgery that kept your spine from misaligning and then they'll run some tests to make sure you're a hundred percent healed up to perform the surgery without any hitches."

Rin nodded as he ran his hand through his hair, giving Yukio a small smile. The twins missed the look of concern from Mephisto, who was worried about his plans being ruined. That was the only reason he was concerned about all this, or, at least, that was what he told himself. He couldn't have gotten attached, for Rin Okumura was his pawn. Then again, what is a king without a pawn? The king would be defenseless without protection. Although, he could shake off the half demon's words. What would the Vatican do if they were to find out? Of course, he wasn't planning on them to ever know about it. That was if he could make sure it stayed a secret. The Vatican were nosey like that, trying to do everything they could to find some dirt on Satan's spawn.

 _Oh, Father, are you throwing a fit on what had occurred with your youngest son? Just how do you feel on the twist of events? Surely, you can see what's wrong with your son? And what of the demon that did this? Is it being punished by your hand or by my brothers'?_

* * *

 **So... that happened. Um, I'm not sorry? I don't know how to apologize for something I like seeing happen in fanfictions. So, I have an idea, one that I don't know how to continue. Should Rin be taken to Gehenna, be possessed by a fatherly satan who is going to rant at Mephisto, or something along the lines of worried demon brothers trying to take Rin? Or I can do all in a different story. I'm not sure. I'll see what will happen in the further chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is a slight filler chapter. Just a heads up, I have two ocs coming in, but I swear there will be no romance or anything. They will be in about two or three chapters and if y'all like them I'll probably add them in more, but there only for a few things I have planned. They will most likely be background characters for the rest of the story after the three chapters. Like I said, if y'all like them, I may write a fanfic with them another day.**

* * *

Returning to the Cram School the following day was awkward. Rin was given the following two weeks off so his eyes could heal, but he still went to Cram School to take part in the lectures—or so he thought. He was pushed by Yukio who had a certain look on his face; if Rin were to have seen it, he would do his best to leave the room by any means possible. His classmates had been whispering to each other. One certain person wasn't a classmate, but a teacher. She was there to watch and see what she could get from the ebony haired teen's body language. From what she can tell, Yukio had kept him in the dark about what would happen. Of course, that was poorly worded, but she knew that it was the best she could do. Shura watched as Yukio placed Rin's wheelchair to the front of the room, noticing the frown painting the interrogation victim's face. "Yukio, I'm not at my desk. What are you doing?"

 _The kid caught on quickly,_ mused Shura as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then again, she noticed the way his eyes flicked over towards her direction. _His senses must've heightened, meaning his hearing must be extremely sensitive with his demonic features._ "You didn't tell him?"

"He would've fought every tooth and nail to keep from coming if he were to have known. Then again, I thought the same thing when I told him about still going to the lectures, but he didn't so that was surprising." Towards the end of his sentence, his voice trailed into a whisper almost as if talking to himself. Rin was glaring towards Yukio's direction, his milky colored eyes showing his anger. He asked what she meant only for his brother to ignore him. "Okay, I'm going first since now I'm curious and because he's my brother," the younger one announced to the circle of his students.

Rin was tensed, knowing what was coming. He should've known that they weren't going to put it to rest, but why did it have to be him only? That was basically unfair. It was as if he wasn't allowed to have secrets of his own. "Uh, Yukio, what are you talking about?" He wasn't sure what he was going to do, his fist clenching. The tension that he had didn't go unnoticed by Shura. She saw everything, but didn't know _everything_. In the situation he was in, he couldn't help but think, _Never fully trust a man who was behind the trigger._

"We still have a few questions, Nii-San," he answered as he grabbed a chair from a desk. He ignored his brother's protests. He knew they probably shouldn't interrogate him after he basically got out of the hospital not too long ago, and he felt bad about doing so but they needed to go over and make sure he wasn't hiding anything important. "And if they get too personal just skip it, but you have to answer a few questions and not skip every question or else we can't help in any way, okay?" He got a hesitant nod of affirmation. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead and keep it light and not go deep into your personal life just yet, that goes for everyone." His teal eyes scanned the other occupants.

"Okay, I get it. Let's just get this over with." His nail found its way onto his skin and scratched his wrist. "Just know, that you also have to give up a secret as well. That way it's somewhat fair."

They all agreed and Yukio started off for them. "I want to know why you don't pay attention in class and fail miserably on a test, yet after a mission you get everything right on a test?"

Rin blinked a few times. "Oh, I thought the question was gonna be worse than that. Um, I have a learning deficiency because of my short attention span. Like you're book smart, able to learn by sitting in one spot and reading, I can't do that. I sit down and my mind goes blank and then I'm thinking about a song I heard and look it up then spend an hour on looking at something else. Let me guess, you have to be taught something before you can go out and do anything, right?"

"Well, yes. I have to have information before doing something. It's what makes me calm and collected, while you're brash and reckless." Yukio winced and immediately regretted his words at seeing the darkened look on his brother's face, but once he blinked it was gone. He would've passed it off as his imagination but the way Shura seemed to have caught it, he knew he should apologize.

"I'm street smart," said Rin before Yukio could get a word in. "I learn things on my own after an encounter. It's how I learned to fight. At first, I knew I didn't have a fighting technique, but I learned on my own so it was all sloppy and all over the place. Now, while my fighting technique has no pattern to it, it's best to keep a fighting technique random so that the opponent won't be able to catch onto my next move." His eyes were on the ground but his head was held up. "I learn the information by hearing the others' words, recovering from my mistakes and making sure to do things right. I have no patience in sitting in a room listening to someone drone on and on, if there's nothing keeping me interested then I end up getting lost in thought and falling asleep." He shrugged. "It's the best explanation I can come up with."

"Well, it does explain a lot, I guess." Yukio rubbed his head, needing to figure something out to help his brother. He needed to make sure to keep him interested in some way, but he'd have to ask a few other teachers about it and see what they have to say. He wrote a note on the notepad he had in his hands. He was going to go over the answers later.

"Give up a secret, Chicken," ordered Shura, giving him a look. "One that we all don't know, especially Rin."

Yukio sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what to say exactly, glancing at the others. "I'll come up with something later. Let's just get these questions done and then we'll give out our secrets."

It was quiet for a second before Konekomaru spoke up. "How many hours of sleep do you get?" He earned weird looks before he shrugged them off and looked at Rin who answered that it was eleven hours if he didn't wake up every hour at night. "But why do you fall asleep in classes, usually people who get that much sleep usually don't get that sleepy during the day."

Rin shrugged. "I usually feel drowsy in the day albeit sleeping a lot. Like I said, if I have trouble sleeping then I usually do something else to help me sleep."

"It's weird. Like a weird case of insomnia," muttered Yukio. _But because you sleep a lot, I'll overlook it._

"Isn't insomnia a sleeping disorder that keeps you up at night?" Shima asked staring at his teacher with complete confusion.

As he opened his mouth to answer, Rin took over. "Yes, but it's more complicated than that. Insomnia is the difficulty of falling asleep or staying asleep. People will feel dissatisfaction with the sleep they get and can experience fatigue, low energy, difficulty concentrating, mood disturbances, and decreased performance in work or at school."

They stared at him in shock. Suguro questioned him on how he knew all of that. Rin smiled and shook his head, rubbing his nape. "I looked it up since I wanted to know about it when I first heard of it. I'm a curious person who knows a lot of random facts about mental illnesses."

"Oh. Well, it's my turn," announced Renzou. "Rin, why are you so closed off with people?" He watched the reaction that came forth, the half demon's body tensed up as he seemed to be lost in thought. They were thinking that he'd tell them before he skipped the question and had Shiemi speak. They didn't question it since it was something they guessed that it was personal. Yukio made a mental note to ask that one later, needing to know the answer.

"Oh! Well, um, I don't know what to ask." Shiemi laughed nervously rubbing the side of her neck. "Uh, well, how did you react to finding out that you're a demon?"

"Oh, I was shocked," he answered. That surprised a few of them since they thought he wouldn't—then again how did they think he'd react? "And angry, not to mention I was confused. I never believed in demons or a god or whatever. I was an atheist to put it simply. So imagine me learning I was a demon, nevertheless the son of Satan, I was freaked out and would've thought my father was just joking if it hadn't been the fact that Ast—a demon tried taking me to Gehenna."

"Which demon?" Yukio asked, frowning as he looked at his brother who shook his head. He tried to avoid the question by saying he already asked one. "Rin, which demon were you going to say?

Rin groaned and shook his head, not really wanting to answer since he couldn't think of a reason for the question to have been asked. "Does it _really_ matter?" Getting no response, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It was Astaroth," he muttered, leaning on his hand as his elbow rested on the arm of the wheelchair. His sightless eyes moved upwards, flicking from once side of the room to the other.

"Astaroth? As in the Demon King of Rot?" Yukio's voice held a sinister tone that seemed like someone was going to die by his hand. "Rin!" The said teen flinched away albeit it went unnoticed to the livid twin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way! Christ, can't you understand that I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life?" Rin was angry, he hated this and hated being here. He couldn't do anything to leave the room because of his lack of eyesight and of his immobility. He couldn't understand how people like this could continue with their lives. How could they even go above their limitations? Did they even consider them limitations? He held even more respect for them since he couldn't even do anything. He knew that this was just recent and that he couldn't get past them just yet, some have their whole lives to get used to these things. He was inpatient and felt completely useless since what would happen if a demon attacked them? How was he going to help protect them? How could he have been so stupid as to have gotten hurt in such a way? Maybe then, he wouldn't be as vulnerable. "I'm leaving. I'm sorry, but I can't right now. Shura, can you help me?"

Shura hummed and got up, pushing Rin out of the room while throwing a glance at Yukio who stared at them with wide eyes. _Just why do you continue to hide yourself, Okumura,_ Shiratori thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiratori couldn't help it anymore and started laughing at their misfortune. He earned many glares from Rin's friends and it threw him into a harsher fit of laughter. The lavender haired teen found it hilarious how they couldn't understand. "What the hell is so funny?" Suguro growled as he glared at the delinquent. He shook his head and stood up, running his hands through his hair. His back towards them as he hid a smirk.

"It's funny how you all can't go five minutes without pissing Rin off," he commented, laughing and turning to him. "Here I was thinking how bad I was in doing such a thing. It's quite laughable seeing that you lot know next to nothing about Okumura, not even his so-called, little _brother_."

"What, and you know more than us?" Suguro's fists clenched as anger flashed in his eyes, scowling at the delinquent that caused nothing but trouble for his friends.

He stuck his hands in his pockets, humming as he leaned forward. "Yes, that is what I'm saying is it not? I know for a fact that he would do everything for his little brother, even if it meant dying for him. I know that he could never kill anyone or anything. I know that he has trust issues upon the way he grew up. I know so much about him, I am not surprised that he has yet to tell you lot anything." He placed his hands behind his head and shrugged as if he didn't understand something. "I just don't get why you don't let him tell you these things himself. Why force him to tell you things he probably doesn't want you to know?" The grin on his face widened. "You don't trust him, is that it? You don't trust the demon who you all say is your friend?"

They looked at him, their mouths open to argue but nothing ever came out. Yukio has a pissed off expression on his face, his aura was dark and dangerous as if warning the guy he needed to be careful with what he said. "We trust him, but there are things that we need to know to help strengthen this team. And that won't happen if he keeps secrets from us."

Shiratori snorted and rolled his eyes, finding their reasoning so stupid. "Never gonna happen. It'll only weaken it with him knowing that his friends, his _brother_ , don't trust him enough. It must suck knowing everyone you care for not trust you after all the things that you have done for them." With that he left the room, skipping whatever lesson that they had plan, but he guessed that Okumura-Sensei didn't have one having believed that his brother would ever be willing to answer every question that they had.

How amusing it was to see that their bond was crumbling down since his arrival. This was better entertainment than he had ever seen, it was quite fun watching the terrible things going on between them. He hummed strutting towards his dorm room, swatting a few Coal Tars away from him. Shiratori's hair swayed in the slight breeze, glancing around the quad as he watched the gray clouds roll in. _Ah, it's going to rain. That's great_ ; he loved the rain with a passion. It was calming, kept his thoughts in check. _Everything will play out in Rin's favor,_ he mused as he kicked a pebble out of his path. _It usually always does._

His gaze fell upon the dormitory where the demon resided in. May as well go and visit once. It wouldn't be any fun for the whole without the other, he had a great time when he got to hurt him in every way possible. Now, now he couldn't. The other would be under twenty four hour watch by his so-called friends. He snorted at the thought. How could they call themselves his friends? It was a laugh that Rin could ever have made friends with those people. Naive and ignorant, yet calculative. He knew that the teen must've seen something in them to have befriended them, but he couldn't see it whatsoever.

Upon arriving to the door, Shiratori hesitated. What was he going to say? Shura was there with him, and she was going to turn him away after all he had done to Rin. She was a force not to be reckoned with, he knew that much from watching her fight. If she was training the twerp, then that never equaled anything good.

The door opened right when he was about to knock. His gaze met the violet eyes of the knight. "What are ya doin' here?"

* * *

A week had gone by now, everything seeming to fall back into place of normalcy in the lives of the people. Future events slowly being painted into a big portrait as everything started falling into place. The night was silent. No animals made any noise, seeing to hide from something. It was eerie. The rain had died down, the wind no longer brushing the tops of the trees. It was as if nothing had ever existed. It was as if no one lived in the world anymore.

In the abandoned dorm where two people resided along with two demons, one woke up. Their gasp echoed through the night as they stared into the darkness. They felt nauseous but they felt nothing rise whatsoever. Their eyes hurt, their throat and head hurt. The older of the two in the room pressed his hand against his mouth. He felt warm. Too warm. Sweat clung to his back as he moved to get out of the heat. He removed the blankets and tried to get off the bed without making too much noise. He didn't want to wake his younger twin.

His attempts were futile. He fell out of the bed, hitting the ground loudly and with a indignant cry of pain. He cursed and felt around as he tried to get out of the mass tangle of blankets. He heard the click of the lamp turning on followed by a "Rin?" _Shit! Yukio's awake!_ The padding of feet against the floor drew nearer and then he felt his brother's hand on his shoulder. "Rin, you're burning up." He helped the half demon up and placed him back on the bed. He fixed the blankets and pressed his hand on his forehead. "Do you feel ill?"

Rin shook his head, he just felt the need to get his brother to bed and then worry about himself. He still had a few days to another week at most before his sight can come back. He sighed and made an attempt to sit up, but was pushed down by his brother. "You shouldn't do that. I'll go get something to bring your temperature down, okay?"

"I'm fine, Yukio. Just get some sleep, I'll sleep it off." Rin sighed when he heard his protest, telling him to lay down and not move until he got the fever under control. Once he left, the ill feeling crashed into him at a full force. He groaned and tried to breathe, blinking as he felt extremely faint.

 _My prince, I hath come for thee. Thy hath no worries. I shalt bring thee home._

* * *

 **Things are starting to get somewhat intense. It's a surprise how far I'm getting with this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Whelp this is going to be quite eventful, i guess. It's eventful to me that is, not sure what y'all will think so meh. have fun with this. But I'm serious any plot line I had is gone so this will be somewhat random. Also apologies for this being short.**

* * *

Rin cried out at the feeling of being touched by a foreign hand. The cry echoed and reached the ears of his twin who was with Kuro. The Cat Sidhe perked up and growled lowly. _Rin! He's in trouble! Yukio!_ He dashed out, not stopping to check if the human was behind him. He knocked the door open and saw a creature like thing standing over the vulnerable spawn of Satan. "A Drude?" Yukio's voice captured the attention of the demon, who turned to the twin of its future king. The demon scowled as it made eye contact with the young Exorcist that was trying to keep the Prince of Gehenna away from his true home.

 _Thou shalt not take the prince away!_

 _Rin is not going with you!_ Kuro lunged at the Drude, scratching the demon's skinny twig of an arm. He kept the thing's attention away from his friend, giving Yukio the chance to grab his brother and his guns and run out. He called Mephisto (who did not like the interruption of his ani—uh, work). Yukio swore under his breath as his brother's perplexed and worried face showed how ill he was feeling. He didn't think demons could get sick. Then again, Rin was also human but him getting sick was one in a millionth chance. People could win the lottery before he would ever fall ill. At least that was what Yukio believed. He placed Rin down and told him not to try and do anything as he went to go help Kuro, ignoring the smartass reply that his childish brother gave.

Mephisto muttered an "oh dear" as he walked into the room that Rin was in. He kneeled down and studied the demon. He pressed a bare hand against the teen's forehead, humming as he thought what it could be. "Have you been feeling this way for the past two days or has this just happened?"

"It's a coming and going type of thing," he whispered, concentrating on not throwing up just yet. Mephisto was taken aback by the fact that the rebellious teenager actually cooperated and answered him, but of course, he didn't let it show outwardly. No, that wouldn't be good whatsoever. Rin blinked and curled up into himself, his breathing uneven. "Usually, when ... feel ... bad ... gonna happen." He groaned as he coughed violently, feeling bile rise up. "Never ... been li'e this." He choked as he tried to force back the bile. He didn't need to throw up in front of this clown. He was still stubborn and believed that no one should ever see him in such a state, being weak was not something he liked showing to people.

Mephisto had an out-of-place pained look on his face, not liking seeing his youngest brother like this. Ha! That's a laugh. heartless demon feeling human emotions! Oh, how the mighty have fallen! He knew that his brothers would laugh and jest at the fact that the seemingly heartless of an older brother actually showing sentimentals to a mere half demon spawn. He didn't like that thought. No. He wouldn't think of it that way. He needed the boy as a mere pawn, that was how he convinced himself as Samael moved the young demon to where he could throw up and not have to choke on the bile that is most likely burning his throat, grimacing at hearing the sound of retching. He rubbed his brother's back, looking away from the vomit that splashed onto the ground. His gaze was on the human twin of his brother, who now stood at the doorway with a sickened look on his face.

"The Drude is gone now. Kuro took care of it. How's Rin?" Yuko asked as he kneeled beside his sick brother. He placed a comforting hand on the trembling shoulder of his brother, hoping to calm him down a bit. Mephisto gave his sarcastic comment, which brought an annoyed expression from the young human. _Seriously, is every one of Satan's children this sarcastic?_ He didn't have an answer, but he had a feeling that yes they did. It was probably worse when it comes to Satan (he was probably the most sarcastic person in the entire universe). That thought alone creeped him out. He had never met him (he hoped to never meet such a despicable being ever), but Rin had. The young exorcist would have probably already had ask if he knew it wouldn't bring up terrible memories for the older of the two.

Giving Mephisto's initial direction a glare, Rin sat up and leaned against Yukio, despising the fact that they both saw him in such a terrible way that he could basically just die of embarrassment. He coughed and shook his head, groaning as he felt his body warm up a tremendous amount. Beads of sweat rolled down his face and neck, struggling to breathe once again. Mephisto noticed and got the demon into a better position, placing his head between his knees after taking the shirt off to help cool his body down. "This is getting ridiculous," the Demon King of Time muttered to himself. He glanced at Yukio and said, "I'm taking Rin to my place so I can take care of him, you get sleep."

He didn't give the twin much time to even respond. He disappeared with the older twin after counting to three in German. Yukio sighed and shook his head, getting to his feet and cleaning up. He noticed Kuro at the doorway, a worried look painted on the demonic cat's face. "Let's get some sleep, hopefully Rin is better tomorrow."

Mephisto was in his office, staring at the sleeping form of his younger brother. It was quite a sight for the older demon. It was odd that demon (or merely a half demon) became as ill as this one did. How did such a thing happen? _"Usually, when_ I _feel_ something _bad_ is _gonna happen."_ Mephisto couldn't help but think, _So he feels ill when a bad feeling comes over him almost like an omen_. That was quite peculiar indeed. If this happened because of the Drude, then why hadn't it passed yet? Was there more to happen or was it a combination of an illness and feeling an omen. The demon rubbed his forehead, looking over to the Demon King of Earth, who was staring at the half demon with an expressionless face as he ate chips.

"Brother, why did you bring him here? Wouldn't he be better off with his twin?" Leave it to Amaimon to question his every decision that involves the ebony hair teen. He never seemed to understand why his brother and his father was so interested in the youngest child of Satan. He saw something in him when they fought but he still couldn't understand why they didn't want to leave him alone.

Mephisto opened his mouth to explain when the boy erupted in the same blue flames of their father. He blinked in surprise and was about to be at the boy's side when he heard it. That voice that belonged to someone really annoying, yet fearsome. " _Well, this was quite easy,_ " he said, snickering as he sat up, his flaming blue eyes on the two Demon Kings. " _Now, Samael, Amaimon, tell me why Rin is hurt to the point of blindness and immobility._ "

 _Oh, Father, how you have such a story to hear. One that even_ I _am too afraid to explain._


	13. Chapter 13

" _You did what_?" He shouted as he forced his son's body into a standing position. It was painfully slow, but he was furious. He could not even fathom what was going through his oldest child's mind. How dare his oldest son do such a ludicrous thing? He forced his way over to the two Demon Kings, swaying and stumbling. It was a miracle that he was able to do such a thing, given the current events of his youngest son, Yuri's son, being paralyzed from the waist down. He gripped the collar of his oldest son's atrocious outfit and brought him down to eye level. " _How dare you use my youngest son,_ your _youngest_ brother _as a_ pawn?" He was livid at the decisions that Samael had made.

"Fath-Father, you ... you shouldn't be standing. You're going to ... um, hurt his spinal cord even more so and risk him to be permanently paralyzed." The King of Time never had been this afraid of the runt, but his father didn't care in what body he was in, he would give you hell. The good thing was that he cared for his sons, so when he was told this, he let Mephisto to help him into a seat. He bowed to his father, apologizing for his decision and his actions. Amaimon stayed in the background, not wanting to do anything that'll upset their father further than he already was. "But I had to make sure that the Vatican wouldn't kill him because of you being his father. I had to make plans for him to be seen as loyal to them while trying to make sure that he was killed and he hasn't made it any easier than I had hoped."

" _Free spirited_ ," said Satan as if that would answer everything. " _He is like the fire that burns within him. He doesn't like being restrained and would consume everything in his way to reach a goal. He can't be stopped unless something more powerful forces him to._ " Satan hummed as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the back of the chair. He seemed to be thinking of something. He needed his son to be in Gehenna, how else would they train him to be the future king of Gehenna? " _Keep training him. Make sure that he is ready to wield his flames. I don't care how you do it, but by the blood moon, I want my son in Gehenna safe and sound_."

The blue flames died down, the boy's demonic features went back to normal. The only problem now was the streak of white in the boy's dark hair.

* * *

The following morning, Rin was sent to back to the dorms. Mephisto explained that whatever feeling he had, should be gone by today. If anything happens, he was told to tell either a friend of his or Yukio. Rin stayed in the kitchen, speaking to Ukobach when Yukio came down and found him. The first thing that he noticed was the white streak in his brother's hair, wanting to know what had happened but decided to ask Mephisto instead. Maybe he knew what happened to his brother's hair, not to mention the fact that he needed to know what was wrong with him. He bid his brother a good morning and ate the breakfast prepared for him, thanking Ukobach. "Yukio, what did you tell the teachers?"

"Huh?" His teal irises showed his confusion as he looked up from checking his bag.

"What excuse did you give the teachers for my absences?"

Yukio bit his lip as he tried to figure out what to say exactly. He didn't really tell them much, his excuse being vague. "You got into a car accident which caused paralyzation and just yesterday, you came down with a terrible case of the flu, so you'll probably be out for this week as well. I'll bring your homework today and I'll help you with it, okay?"

Rin nodded slowly, thinking that it was a good cover up since the fact that he could actually go along with it. After all, half truths were his strong suit. He couldn't lie worth shit. He could give half truths as long as he could basically back it up. "Okay," he said, tapping the table. He hadn't cooked once these days and it was messing with him. He needed to cook but because of his blindness he couldn't. Yukio wouldn't listen to him at all, wanting him to just work on healing.

"I have to go now. Goodbye, Rin. I'll come back before Cram, okay?" He got a nod of affirmation before heading out of the building and headed to the school. In the middle of the quad, he was met with two people. He knew them to be Rin's friends who were from his regular school classes. He didn't know much about them, just what little his brother had told him. He barely ever heard of his brother even mention them to him, and he guessed from the way they looked, Rin believed that he wouldn't approve of them. Sort of correct since he had a troubling feeling when it came to them. "Oh, hello."

The ebony haired boy of the two smiled and waved at him, not saying much as he looked at the girl with white hair. From what he knew, his name was Saske Hamada. The girl's name was Aiko Hamada—his adoptive sister—but she went by the nickname Karma. Yukio didn't understand where the whole Karma nickname came from but he didn't really question it. He noticed that the boy, Saske, had a concerned look on his face. "Is Rin okay? I heard what happened and wanted to know how he was doing with it. You're roommates, so we believed it was best to ask you."

 _Run! Run and don't look back at them._ "Ah, well, he's fine. It was hard for him at first, but slowly getting better." _Stop standing there and leave! Don't be around them. Protect Rin._ Yukio smiled and looked at his watch, feeling quite awkward speaking to them. He did not understand why he felt such a way, but he did. It was his instincts that were telling him to run and never look back, but that would make it seem suspicious. It's not that he didn't like them, it was more that every time he made eye contact with them or was near them, every nerve in his body would tell him to get away from them. "We should get to class now." He quickly walked off after bidding them farewell, deciding to go to Mephisto after his regular classes. He was going to get answer whether the stupid clown liked it or not.

He was not happy with Mephisto, especially with the fact that he never gave him any answers, and he would _get_ them this time. He was going to get his way this time by any means necessary.

* * *

 **Yeah, the 2 ocs** — **groan. Don't worry, like I said in an earlier chapter, they won't really be in the story much. They have a role to fulfill and they'll only come in once in a while as background characters. No romance will happen between any of them, so yeah... Tell me if y'all like them and will want to see them in further chapters.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay! I am so happy with this chapter! I love this chapter because it goes in depth with the relationship with the ocs that I love! Um, someone asked about the gang leader Artist and just a heads up, he comes back in chapter 16. Your questions on why Yukio feels uncomfortable with the ocs shall be answered here!**

* * *

 _Careful with those who don't know?_ Rin was confused with the fact that he was told such a thing by Mephisto. He had been leaving the other demon's office when he was stopped by the elder of the two and was told to be careful. It confused him. Did he mean the Vatican? Did he mean something or someone else? He inquired so many things yet never got an answer for any of them, leading to more questions. He was absolutely hopeless. Rin shook his head, not sure what he meant exactly and it was pissing him off; he banished those thoughts and focused on something else to take his attention. He groaned as he tried to move his legs, tried to wiggle his toes. He placed pressure on his thighs, but felt nothing. It was infuriating him that he couldn't feel them, that he couldn't move them. It was even more depressing that he couldn't even maneuver his own tail, depressing because he felt odd without the feeling of the other appendage. He might've been alright without his legs but his tail, his tail was something that he liked. He enjoyed having his tail—a weird sentence and a weird thing to ever think about. He was accustomed to it, never once hating the thing since he got past the whole moody, emo phase he went through after the reveal of being Satan's spawn.

"Rin?" He jumped at the sudden voice, blinking his unseeing eyes. His eyes swept across nothing, blinking and raising his hand to catch the arm that was coming close to his face. "Hey, we decided to skip class and come to check up on you. So, how are you doing, Handsome?"

A smile pulled at his lips when he heard that, laughing as he shook his head. "I'm doing fine, Beautiful." He laughed at the sudden protest that came from his friend's mouth, having thought that they were 'Gorgeous'. "What? We agreed that Karma is the Gorgeous Famine, you're the Beautiful War, and I'm the Handsome Death."

Saske groaned and shook his head, running his hand through his blue highlighted, dark hair. "But I thought that you're Famine and she's Death?" Karma came up behind Saske and verbally agreed with him, having noticed the way her friend's eyes were. They knew exactly what had occurred, not having believed his brother's obvious lie.

"Fine, Karma is the Gorgeous Death and I'm the Handsome Famine. Now, all we need is an Alluring Pestilence." They laughed and continued to make jabbing comments at one another. Rin hadn't smiled and laughed in so long without having to filter and watch what he said. They made fun of Karma when she'd mispronounce a word, and when Saske would butcher a sentence, and when Rin would mix up his sayings or just mess up on an imitation of someone he knew.

That was how Yukio found them. Rin was imitating Karma and Saske who both messed up their sentences and one of their words, and they were yelling at him to stop as they died of laughter, holding their stomachs as they hit the ground. Ukobach was shaking his head as he and Kuro watched the three of them. Yukio glanced at the demonic cook and cat, then at the three others. "What's going on here?"

They sobered up and the two of them stared at the guy who they met earlier. "Oh, hey there." Saske glanced at Karma who was rubbing her nape as she spoke to Yukio. He patted Rin's shoulder and whispered something to him, so low that Yukio couldn't hear it. Karma glanced at her brother, a panic look in her eyes since she had no clue what to say. He took over for her and smiled at the young Exorcist. "Sorry for the intrusion, but we came to check up on Rin. It's apparent that you were lying to the teachers when you said he had the flu. You two are the same when it comes to lying. You slide your eyes to the right when you lie."

Yukio's subconscious was screaming at him to get those two out of the dormitory, this was not natural, something was not right with them, he knew that. _Protect Rin! These people aren't safe for him to be around! Get him away! Get him away! Those two need to get away from him._ "Oh, well, yeah," he said, forcing a laugh and rubbing his nape. "The blindness is temporary so we're waiting for his eyes to heal."

"Two weeks? Did you two run into a Look-See demon?" Saske slapped a hand over Karma's mouth and laughed, telling him that they needed to go. Before either one of them said anything, the older brother dragged the sister out of the kitchen. They were rushing to get out of there, knowing that if they stayed they'd be under heavy interrogation from the younger Okumura twin.

Yukio turned to his brother, wanting answers like how did they know about these things about demons? They're not Exorcists that much he was sure, so were they demons of some kind? Was that why he felt the need to keep his brother away from them? Were they even who they said they were? "Rin?" He needed answers, answers that he knew he was never going to get. He just wanted to make sure that his brother wasn't in any more danger because he couldn't understand why he couldn't get a break from any of this.

"They know about demons," he said quickly. He scratched at his hands, his chin against his chest. "They _know_ that I'm a demon, but I _swear_ that I didn't tell them anything. They just knew somehow, having seen us on a mission once." Rin didn't tell him the whole truth, but he didn't need to know that. He didn't know how his brunet of a brother was going to react so he said nothing. He rubbed his hands together in nervousness, wondering what his brother was thinking, what he was going to _say_. As he waited for an answer, he pushed his hair back, his fingers untangling his ebony locks.

Yukio sighed and shook his head. "Ni-san, I _really_ don't want you to be hanging with them." He ignored his indigent protest. He just didn't care what his opinion on the matter was. If his "friends" were dangerous, then he didn't want his brother anywhere near them. He didn't want him to get hurt. "Listen, there's something about them—I don't trust them. I have a bad feeling when I'm around them. Please, just listen to me this once."

Rin said nothing, his fist clenched tightly. He stared at his thighs, monologuing, _Why can't I just do as I please? They're not after me. At least, when they found out the truth, they didn't push me away. No, they accepted me and made jokes. I didn't have to prove to them that I wasn't going to hurt them. I didn't have to prove anything to them. They knew that I was me, that I'm not Satan, not like the others._ "Yukio, I'm still going to be around them. They're my friends, but if you want, I'll stay on guard around them and tell you what stands out." He wasn't going to let his _younger_ brother tell him who to hang out with. He could be dragged to Gehenna by them and he still wouldn't care because unlike everyone else, he didn't need to pretend to be someone else. He wanted to be himself and _they_ let him.

Yukio stared at him, saying nothing for a few seconds. _"Why are you so closed off with people, Ni-San?"_ He thought of the day that he was released, the day that he asked the same question Shima did. As he expected, he never got an answer. _Oh, Ni-san. Please, I want to help, but you don't seem to ever want it. Why do you trust them? What have they ever done for you?_ "Fine, but this matter isn't dropped." He ignored the groan and said, "Let's just get to Cram School."

* * *

"Alright." Mephisto's attention was turned towards the window, watching the ordeal of his brother. He spoke to the one behind him in a fashioned manner. "Just make sure to keep that nosey twin brother away. Father, he isn't happy with what happened to his youngest son as you know." He turned towards the Fallen Angel, his lips curling upwards into a smirk. "Get him to Gehenna by any means necessary, even if it means using force. After all, you three are quite close."

"Lord Samael, it's not easy. If we fail, his trust will not be the same. The only people he will ever trust is those in that cursed school for Exorcists, that is until they betray him." A contemplating hum came from the Fallen Angel. "Maybe we can do that. Have him trust us more as they slowly recede from him, just like that Amaimon fiasco."

Mephisto tapped his fingers on the desk as he leaned forward to stare at the other. His eyes showed interest, intense questioning. "Just how will you do such a feat? They trust him too much and I have no—"

"I'll do something. He may withdraw from them, come to us for help if we slowly start questioning him. After all, their actions are quite suspicious and if we ask him a few questions on why they do such a thing, slowly imply that they don't trust him. Maybe then, we'll be able to suggest going to Gehenna." They shook their head, clicking their tongue. They were becoming frustrated with the lack of plans that they have. "I don't know! Just, we'll do _something_."

Mephisto turned his back on the Fallen Angel, staring back out the window; his gaze set on two figures. He was pondering on the offer made. "If you can convince Rin that the others are still afraid of him, still hold mistrust, do you believe that he will turn his back on them? He holds mistrust for his brother who pointed a gun at him, and each time it happens, their bond strains. If he so much as shot his brother, what would happen? What of his friends, what would they do to hurt the cheerful and free spirited boy?" He turned back to face his guest, his eyebrows raised with curiosity. "If placing suspicion between Rin and the others is the only way to get him home, then so be it. But the question still remains, are you willing to hurt the one that you care so much for, Saske?"

Saske's hazel eyes glisten, fists clenched. He pushed off the wall where he was leaning on, his coal black wings beat around him in annoyance. His aura was dangerous, he had let that puny, little Exorcist feel it so he knew to back off. He was not going to let _him_ get in the way of their mission. It would take so much for him to get them away from the Demon Prince. If that human had half a brain, he'd know to step away. He nodded as he stood with a straight posture. "Anything to bring our Prince home, my lord."


	15. Chapter 15

Back to school, Yukio knew that everyone treated Rin differently. He knew that they tried helping Rin or they would steer away from his older brother. He felt bad that Rin had to see the way they spoke to their friends about him, their attention on him. They overwhelmed him, and he could see that his brother _hated_ it. He watched his two friends telling him to ignore the gazes, glaring at them for even looking at him in such a pitying stare. Yukio knew that the other students didn't care about him, they just felt pity for the boy in the wheelchair who they barely knew.

Through all that, Yukio helped the best he could, but it was difficult since they had separate classes. The young Exorcist hated that his brother still hung around them. Every time he saw them, warning bells would go off. His instincts yelling at him to get his brother away from them, it was starting to piss him off. His brother never seemed to listen to him. He shook his head in disappointment as he read his book, eating the lunch his brother had made. He needed to have a way to get his brother away from those _delinquents_. Sure, they had high grades and helped his brother with his schoolwork, but he could've done that! Hell, Yukio was his younger, smarter brother who could've helped, but his brother never liked going to him for help. _Why are you okay with helping others, but never okay with getting help? Was it because of us? Is that it? Because of me? Father Fujimoto? The priests? Just what exactly?_

"Yuki?" Shiemi's soft and innocent voice broke through his thoughts. Her green eyes on him, wide and inquiring. "What's wrong? Is it Rin?"

Yukio took off his glasses, cleaning them as he hung his head. He didn't know what to say to her, but then again she might have advice for the predicament the two brothers were in. "There's these two people that Ni-san hangs out with, and I'm not sure why but when I see them, my instincts are telling me that they're bad people and that I need to get my brother away from them." He sighed and rubbed his forehead as he slid his glasses on. "I told my brother that I didn't want him to hang around them until I got to the bottom of things. They may have high grades and all but they're still delinquents and—ugh!—I don't know what to do anymore. I want to keep my brother safe, but it doesn't seem that way to him. He continues to hang out with them and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Shiemi, can you please try to convince him not to hang around them anymore? It's starting to worry me because it's getting worse by the day, like something bad is going to happen."

Shiemi hummed, thinking as she stared at the ground. She didn't know how to help in such a situation. "Have you tried explaining to him?"

"Yes, but he just won't _listen_ to me! It's frustrating that he won't take his own safety into account!" He placed his head in his hands as he contemplated. "Why does he always do this? Does he trust have so little in me?"

"I'm sure that is not it! Rin trusts you, he really does! Just give him time, maybe he'll realize it." Shiemi gave him a small reassuring smile, reaching over and squeezing his hand. "You have to trust him as well. He knows what he is doing. Okay, Yuki?"

Yukio didn't answer and just sighed, standing up and shaking his head. He didn't want to speak about this anymore, needing to get somewhere and work on his lessons. Shura was trying to figure out what to do about the Vatican finding out about Rin's paralyzation. He didn't know what Mephisto was doing since he seemed to be too busy with something else. That in itself was what threw the younger human off. _What exactly is that Demon King doing? Just what is he planning to do with my brother?_

* * *

 _"Rin?" Yukio asked as he entered the dorm. He was feeling guilty for having forced his brother to answer those questions. The scene he arrived to was not one he ever thought he'd ever see. "Uh, Shiratori?" Why was he around his brother? Not to mention, why did Shura even let him be around his brother? Didn't she know what happens when they're around each other? Didn't the two hate each other so much that they would be at each other's throats right now? Yukio watched the transaction occur when they noticed his presence, Shiratori ruffled Rin's hair and told him he was leaving. "Ni-san?"_

 _"It's nothing to worry about, Yukio." That was all he said as he moved the wheelchair to get to him, stopping not too far from his brother. "Shura is in the kitchen with Ukoboch so if anything were to have happened, she would've come out and put a stop to it." He_ laughed _, his older brother laughed as if nothing was serious. How could his brother even laugh when he's always at risk for danger? "You worry way too much, Yukio. You need to lighten up some times."_

 _Shura came in at that moment and looked at Yukio. "Um, I'll be on my way. I have a mission to get to." She left them to themselves but not before exchanging looks with Rin then with Yukio himself. The said Exorcist could tell that something was said and that Shura wasn't going to even speak about it, not even Rin himself, so this left him with even more question. It irritated the brunet that the two understood each other more than the twins would ever do so. He almost laughed at the hypocrisy. He would always get mad when Rin would ever try to help him to open up, and then he would get mad when Rin wouldn't open up. No wonder Rin got mad with such a thing and now, he was going to find out the answer to his question._ "Why are you so closed off with people, Ni-san?" _There he asked, but he didn't received the answer he wanted. He never did. Rin put it off as he was tired and wanted to sleep, that he would answer it later. He never did._ Ni-san, please talk to me. I'm wanting to help, but it's not easy if you won't let me.

 _"Yukio, I'm sorry."_ For what? Why are you sorry? Sorry that you can't open up to me about your secrets? Sorry that you don't try as hard as you can? Why are you sorry, Rin? Please! Just tell me! Explain to me! _Yukio wanted to scream, but he never did. He couldn't scream. He just turned onto his other side, facing the wall instead. He listened to his brother move around, he figured that it was hard with his numb legs. His tail laid limp on his lap since it was affected as well and it was saddening to see it limp. He had gotten used to seeing the appendage wagging around when the other got so happy or showed any other emotion. It had gotten to the point where he would always look at the appendage to see how his brother was really feeling, but now, now he couldn't. He could barely read his readable brother. What changed in that? How did he change in that?_

Did I fail you in someway? Why? What happened to us? We used to be so close. Rin?

* * *

"Yukio?" He looked up to see his brother pushing himself over to him, his hands grinding on the wheels of the chair. "Yukio, aren't you going inside?" He looked at him closely, blinking. "Are you feeling okay?" He moves to reach up and press his hand on his brother's forehead but his arm didn't reach farther than his chest.

Albeit that, Yukio grabbed his hand placed it onto his lap. "I'm fine, Rin. Let's just get this lesson over with and then we'll go to your doctor's appointment." Yukio was relieved that the appointment was that day, they could finally see if Rin healed correctly and could get the surgery without any complications.


	16. Chapter 16

It was an anxiety filled air. The younger twin was bouncing his leg, glancing at the door then at the older twin who wore an expressionless mask. It wasn't a surprise on why he looked that way, after all this was an extremely serious situation. Poor Rin, he never could catch a break. Yukio had a small pained expression for his brother, the thought of his brother being hurt like this was just horrible. He was worried, and so was the elder of the two. How could Rin accomplish becoming an Exorcist if he couldn't even walk? Not to mention the fact that the Vatican wouldn't be so happy at losing their weapon against Satan. _It is disgusting_ , thought Yukio, _that they only care that my brother is only a weapon and not anything else._ Mephisto was still keeping things from the young Exorcist, despite the efforts he made to get answers out of the Demon King. It frustrated him having no answers on what they could do. He had been certain that he could figure something out, but it was difficult for Rin to grasp things from being told. He was too free spirited, too restless to even pay attention to what they were trying to teach. _How can I help you if you don't allow anyone to do that? You help everyone, but not yourself. You need to rely on others Rin, please._

Mephisto sat on the other side of Rin, surprisingly not wearing his usual attire. He wore a suit and was silent. Unknown to the twins, Mephisto's train of thought was seemingly on his father's visit. If he had been able to take over Rin the last time, is it possible that he could take over him right at the moment? Yes, he wanted to overthrow his father, but this wasn't the time to even try just yet. He needed to make sure that he was able to, if he did so now, what would that even accomplish? Certainly nothing, that was sure. If he could manipulate Rin into overthrowing his father, then maybe he could kill the younger demon and take the throne to Gehenna. That was his train of thinking, that was what he had been planning for a long time, so why was he not wanting to follow through with the plan?

"Okumura Rin?" The doctor asked as she made her way into the room. She held a few X-rays in her hand and placed them on the white glowing screen. "Paralyzation from a stab wound," she stated, making sure that that was what happened. "Those are able to operate on..." Rin noted that there was something in her voice. Something that she was withholding. A "but" that followed that. "But, this particular one, it's difficult to say. You sustained damage to the lumbar part of the spine, and it was to be healed prior to the surgery that you would undergo to help walk again." She turned back to the X-ray, pointing to the injury. Mephisto noticed what was wrong immediately, knew what the doctor was going to say before she said it. The night Satan visited them, took over Rin's body, he forced him to stand and walk. He should've warned his father earlier, but he didn't. He didn't realize that it reopened.

* * *

Saske was panting from screaming in anger as he glared at the leader of the gang. He was pissed off and it showed clearly on the Fallen Angel's face, the animosity that he held was not hard to place unless one was stupid. His adoptive sister was holding his shoulders as she made sure he didn't fight the demon. She knew that there was a reason why his name was Artist. After all, she had experienced the reasoning behind his name when she had seen his "artwork" and even for a demon such as himself, it was quite a gruesome mural. The image flashed in her mind, but instead of a stranger, it was her brother and she didn't need that to happen him—no matter how annoying he was. She sighed gently behind him, her dark eyes never leaving the leader. Karma didn't need her brother to get too out of hand because she was sure that she wouldn't be able to get him out of trouble.

"You know why _we're_ here! We have to figure out how to get Shadow to Gehenna, our Prince needs to get to _his_ home. We need your help in taking him there, or else Satan will forcefully bring him back by _any_ means necessary! Do you want our Prince to hate his brethren, his _kind_ more than he already does?" Karma flapped her wings in warning for her brother to tone his anger down or else. There was no way that they would agree to help them with such an attitude. Saske sighed, shoulders slumping as his hazel eyes met the dark eyes of the demon. He needed an answer, just how long was this guy going to keep him waiting for one measly word. Yes or no. Was he going to help them or not? Surely, they'd be able to do this mission on their own, but if things were to get difficult, they'd need backup. Just why? Why did he like toying them so much? This was not a childish matter that could be dragged on by teasing and irritating mannerisms!

No one spoke. They weren't sure what he would choose. It was suffocating, watching and waiting. The demon seemed amused, finding their silent suffering funny as they awaited for his answer. He enjoyed doing this sort of thing to people. It was his entertainment, per say. Mentally dangling the information that they oh so desperately _need_ in front of them, watching as they grow and grow more and more agitated by the minute? Oh, the rush he felt as he watched their cute little faces become red with anger and purple with rage! He loved doing things like that! "Here's the deal, you bring Shadow back here and we have a small chat. Then, if he either accepts or refuses my offer, I'll give you an answer. That is, if you complete this task."

"We'll do it!" exclaimed Karma before the male Fallen Angel could get a word in. She can feel the argument brewing within him. "By what day do you want him here?"

"Tomorrow. Make sure that no one follows you three, or else they wind up dead. Clear?"

The duo didn't hesitate, knowing that this was the best chance they got. "Crystal."

* * *

Yukio could tell that Rin was shocked and completely crestfallen and it wasn't like the younger wasn't either. He was worried for his older twin's well-being and mental health right at that moment. He couldn't tell what Satan's son was thinking, especially since his face held no expression when it usually had a ridiculous smile on it. The news that the doctor gave them had caused Mephisto to be uncharacteristically quiet the entire time on their way back.

Mephisto was too busy thinking what he was going to say to their father. Maybe Amaimon could run him a message. They didn't need Rin getting possessed until later. No matter, by the Blood Moon, his spinal cord should be repaired and should be walking around. He was not going to fail his father on getting his brother to Gehenna. If those two birds fail him, he had a backup plan in store. _They better not fail, or else._ His hand clenched as he stared out the window of the limo.

Unknown to the both of them, Rin was drowning. He was drowning in his self hatred and in the darkness of his mind. He was questioning himself, questioning his self worth. How? How could this even happen? He wanted to yell. Why? Why did he always get the short end of the stick and always be thrown into situations such as this? Did fate hate him so much? Was he always destined for never getting a break and constantly being a magnet for trouble? Just how long until his misfortune will backfire on him that one of his friends would get caught in the line of fire? Dammit! _Dammit! I'm sick and tired of this shit! Why? Why am I—why was I ever born? Everything would be better if I was never born! Yukio wouldn't be in constant stress! Dad—Dad would still be_ here _! They wouldn't have to constantly deal with Satan's spawn becoming unreliable!_ The demon of the Okumura twins was shaking, his hands clenched.

The doctor's words rang through the trio's heads. All having different thoughts on the matter. He was scheduled for surgery in two days. They were just going to have to _hope_ that everything would turn out fine in the end.

 _"It seems that it messed up. Nothing irreparable but it's still worrisome. If not repaired soon, it'll become infected ..." she trailed off for a second, her gaze on the young demon. "... and your chances of walking will be minimal."_

* * *

 **This is the last chapter I have written. I'm not sure where to go from after here. Any suggestions? I really lost interest, but I can always continue if people want me to.**


End file.
